How to Become a Millionaire
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: Tony Stark's personal guide on how to become a millionaire! 100% guaranteed to work!
1. Chapter 1

**THE BIGGEST PROJECT EVER**

* * *

Hey guys Hanna here! Guess what? We've been working on this super secret project alll month long. Kinda for the nanowrimo. It's a fan fic that's super big and super cool, so I bet you're gonna love it LOL! It's definitely our best, and biggest story yet!

I don't wanna stall too much longer, but I also wanna thank my friends who are reading this right now who sent their best wishes for Banjo (my doggo). His surgery went well and he's gotten much better now!

And thanks to anyone who's reading this right now! We appreciate it!

So anyway yep ha ha this was a reallly really long note lol but I hope you all enjoyyyyy

* * *

*~Hey cuties its Rachel. Youre gonna wuv this so much hehehehehe! *blows kiss* Let's get this story going!~*

* * *

Hi my name is Skye, I'm new here and I joined to get practice for my creative writing class. I just read this and I think death would've been more preferable. I swear I tried to fix it as much as possible but it's permanently broken. I'm so sorry.

* * *

^^ lol ignore her shes just my cousin she's being dramatic., she likes to make fun of our writing :(. But im glad we could bring her on to this project, since shes in high school and has a lil bit more writing experience than us. That said, we did write most of the chapters on our own, she was jus visitng for thanksgiving and gave us some guidance. Enjoy boios - ASH

* * *

Hey y'all I'm new her too! I'm Emma! I'm only in 7th garde so I'm the youngest, but it's so awesome to be working with 8th graders! I'm so glad to be a party of this awesome story! We hope you all like the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 1-**

Rogers hesitantly passed through the doorway leading to Stark's living quarters. He decided he'd been putting it off for far too long. After everything that happened, it was about time to visit the Avengers Facility again.

As soon as he entered, Tony shot him a glance. Steve wasn't sure if Stark's eyes were displaying a well-meaning expression, welcoming or not. Then again, what was new about that? Stark was always hard to read. But at least Steve's fears of Tony straight-out ignoring him weren't coming true.

"Well, if it isn't Captain America. What brings you here?" Tony sounded a bit sarcastic, but Steve thought that he had to be at least a bit relieved to see a familiar face. Right?

"I thought you might want some company."

"Yeah? No offense Cap, but, uh,.. you _thought_ wrong."

"What's got you down?"

"Are you serious? _What's got me down?_ Uh, I don't know. For starters, how about the fact that half of our population just got wiped out by a- a giant raisin man?"

Steve sighed. "I know. But Rhodes says that you haven't even been out of here since the disaster."

"Disaster? Try _tragedy._ Or cataclysm."

"It was 4 weeks ago, Tony."

"Are you saying it shouldn't be fresh on my mind? Are you saying the flags have had enough time flying at half-mast? That it's time to let it go?"

"No. I'm saying that you could use some fresh air. Might clear your mind."

He raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "What's it matter to you?"

"Look, Tony,... I know it's not exactly _golden_ between us, but… Come on. We have to put that aside."

"Yeah, sure, consider it 'aside'. Now, you said you've been talking to Rhodes? What'd he tell you, that I'm being antisocial? That I'm 'brooding'?

"He said you're blaming yourself a lot."

"Well, what can I say Cap? I messed up."

"Tony. You and I both know that this wasn't your fault."

"No, you don't understand. When- When I made that suit, when I became Iron Man, I swore… I swore to save people. To protect them. And now half the world is gone, and I can't do anything to bring them back. I always had a contingency plan, for everything… Every stupid little thing that could happen... Except for this."

"How could you have known?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure there was something that could've prevented this. Think about it. Pepper and I were gonna get married. That should've been enough to make me wanna invest in my future, right? To safeguard it a little more carefully?"

"You did all you could."

"You don't know that for sure. Besides, it's not only my wedding that's been called off. Wanda was still fixing her life up, learning to trust herself again. She and Vision had a thing. It was weird, but…-Or, how about that Parker kid? You didn't really get to know him, but I did. He had such potential, Rogers. He was supposed to graduate, go to an Ivy League school,... that'll never happen now."

"I know. You're not the only one who's mourning people, Tony. We're in the same boat. And it's fine to be upset. To miss them, to want to avenge them... But to just hide away in here? The world out there, right now? Those people… They're hurting. And they need us now more than ever."

"What do you think we can do for them, Rogers?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is we can't give up on them now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One-**

Michael scott just finished hiss big audition for the live action Disney movie Chicken Little

He REAALlllyy wanted the role of chicken litlte

They called him on the telephone

"Ohh goody is this a callback"

"Nope Michel this is your dad"

"Oh"

"What's the matter son" said mister Scott.

Michlea couldn't answer he was too choked by his endless sobs. they would never call him back, he's NEVER be Chicken Little!

"Son?"

"I hate you dad"

Michael's words pierced his father's heart like a knife. Literally. His dad died.

Then the real Chiken little appeared to him!

"Don't cry Michael"

"But why my life is sooo meaningless"

"No it's not, you have dunder miffiln and paper"

"OH YEAH I DO THANKS CHICKEN LITTEL"

"Your welcome Micahel byeee'


	3. Chapter 3

**Capter q:**

Draco's house was large, old , haunted. Big, antique, scary. Ginormous, retro, horrifying.

Sometimes what made it even scarier was when redheads broke into it ! Like tonight!

"Ron Weasel what are you doing in my huge dated spooky house?" Draco asked Britishly.

"no" Ron said.

"OMG HES A GHOST"

you know what that meas ;)

Doo do do do do do

Der der der der der der

Do do doo doot DO doot

gHOSTBUTSERS!

"Stand aside bud I got this covered" said Bill Murry

He did got that covered

Ghost died.

Poor Ron weasely! **RIP :(**

* * *

"HEY BUSTER THAT'S MY JOB." SAID DEAN WINCHSERSTER!

"AND MINE TOO" SAID SAM, H

E WAS BEHIND THE WINDOW BUT HE BROKE IN.

"Yiikes ghostbusters let's make like a banan and split, otherwise the Wincheters will throw salt at us."

"Hek yeah we will, and our sister Clarissa will destroy you" Growled dean like an evil woof. Except he was not a wolf. He was an aligator. (and sam was a mermaid, but you already knew that.)

THE GHOSTBUSTER S RAN AWAY

"Lol that reminds me of lord of the rings for some reason" said Sam the mermaid

":Did you say lotr lol thats my fav movie !" Said gadalf the gray wizard

"Yeet ."

* * *

"Anyway. Enough about my favorite movie. YOU HAVE TO HELP ME WIN THE AFFECTIONS OF LADY GAGA" wept Gandalt.

#GaGandalf4Ever

"Um no you creepy stalker fanboy" said Sam (WINCHESTE. NOT THE HOBBIT SAM. THERE'S A DIFFERENCE)

"Oof now I will die of rejecction because Lady will never love me?"

"LAdy?"

"Ye, Lady Gaga. Her first name is Lady. it's so obvious DUHHH."

"Oh. I … see."

Gandalf fainted and died.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter :**

Remeber that time when gimily said "better clench up Legolas" and then he did? ugh legolas is so hot.

Shut up Dora i thought i was your bf

No boots you are just a monkey. Chill out.

UGH Mexxico is great but the women here all hold too high standards for monkes and boyfriends. I'm moving far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far faaaarrr away from here. All the way to…... to….

Australia!

"YaAY THATS WHERE I LIVE" said 5 people in unison.

"OH NO," screamed Boots "I DIDNT THINK ABOUT THAT. OH SHOOT, NO, NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE WIGGLES AND STEVE IRWIN :'(((L The prices we pay for Austraila sigghhh"

Boot sobbed, he never should have left his fav homegirl who has a talking bakpack. Instead of a talking map, he just had Siri's GPS. He much preferred a map who sang its own them song. But oh well, Siri would have to do.

Hey siri?!

"Yes?" said Siri, with an Austrailina accent.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"No." she Said.

Ughh Boots even got rejected by a ROBOT. It was hopeless.

He moved to Iceland instead. They still have high standards, but at least bootd wouldn't have to face his past anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 2-**

Primces Pech and mike wazoski would never tell anyone of their forbiden love. It was so secre


	6. Chapter 6

**Chaptr 3-**

Loki was not worthy to wield Mjolnir. It was sad, tragic… but unfortunately, true.

But what abiut Mjolnir's girfriend beatrcippice? Betrice, Captain America's lovely shiel, was adorable. Surely he could pick up the shield? Right!?

But loki felt too much angst. He was so afraid of what people would think of him if he couldn't wield the shield, so he didn't even try,, yike. That boy got preblems.

Beatrice didn't understand why loki couldn't just take mjolnir and fly away

Obviosuly Loki has enough power, he's super storng. And that aside, he's soooo hot. Why wasn't he worthy to wield Mjolnir? It don't make sense.

Suddenly, Mjolnir reads Beatrice's thoughts:

"WHY IS YOUR BRAIN CHEATIN ON ME BETRICAE?"

"What? You are mistaken. It's not, mah luv."

"Shut ut Beatrcie! I know you're thinking lustful thoughts about looki!"

"Omg first of all, you can't tell a lady to shut up that's so sexist and disrespectful. Second of all why are you readin my mind? We agreed to never do that?! I thought you trusted me mjolinr?!"

"I thought you loved me Bacteria!" Mjinlor sobbed.

"Well well well, I guess we just cannot be together anymore" she said australianly. She rolled away, but not to Lokie. She rolled away to her fav Austrailan boy. Steve Irwin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chater 3-**

Alexander Hamikton can wield mjolnir, duh, he is worhty. So mjilnro, heartbroken, flew to him.

"Hamilton you can weild my hammer?!" Asked Thor!

"Yeah it's just a hammer? It's literlay the easiest thing ever….

OMG I wonder if that makes me…

.Alexander hammerton

LOL

I'm going to court to legally change my name, peace out boys."

You know that musical? Now the musical that we used to call Hamilton is called Hammerton cuz our history is changed ahahahahaha

"Yeet" said Mjolnor.

Alexander Hammerton flew Yeet

"WHEEEEE"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 3-**

"It's time to help an animal in need, Wonder pets!" Ginny pig said.

Oook! said Tuck the turtle.

Ok said the duck less enthusiastically

"Whose the aminal we're helping today?" Tuck asked.

"Drumroll please," said the guinea pig "iiiit's

an

alligator!"

* * *

It was Dean, he still had angst from, being turned into a aligator for the THIRD TIME. They had to help him unangst.

So they attempted to make him feel better. They tried and tried to no avail, because, unfortunately, he had been permanently scarred from the life experience of being turned into an alligator. Dean woke up in the middle of the night from the horrors of his past, being shown to him yet again in his dreams.

* * *

They arrived.

"WHATS WRONG ALLIGATEOR?-"

"ugh my life is so useless I am a reptile. I can't even drive my car anymore. Everything is so meaningless, sigh."

"Lol we can't help you there, " said Ginny pig. "this is above our paygrade see ya"

* * *

~~~Wonder pets womder pets we failed today

the alligators angsty and that's how he'll stay. ha.

We're not too big and we're not too tough

And this time we just weren't enough!

WHAT'S GONNA WORK? TEAMWORK,

YAAAAY~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 4-**

then steve irwin caught dean with his mighty shield beatric

SHOOT NOT THAT BRITISH GUY AGAIN

Dean sobbed

Do not fear little buddy. I am nice, said Steve "and I am not brtish i am astrauilan."

Yeah and hes the second guy to wield me named Steve," said Beatrice " except imo he's better than Steve Rogers, no offense Cap."

(Cap was offensed, he felt betrayed. His own shield leaving him! Now instead of Captain America, Beatrice was with Captain Australia. How rude.!)

Anyway Dean was sad.

:'((( said Dean

"Aww poor bud. Its okay lil alligator. have no more depression"

"Omg my depression is all cured! You are the best Steve Irwin"

(*disclaimer! That is not how it works in the real world! Love Hanna¥¥¥*)

Ikr said Steve " anyway bye byeeee"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chater 4**

Robbie Rotten excaped jail again

OH NO


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 5**

Kiss me peach

No . sulley or Mario might be watching

Who cares what they think this is love

Youre right Mike ily [


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 6**

Sam Winchester was havin a hard time fitting in on land. He was a mermaid.

He went to visit Ariel under the sea

* * *

"Oh good i needed company since Eric left me for a piece of seaweed."

"Yeah boys suck" sobbed sam "Except it was a girl who turned me into a mermaid so whooop nvm."

Omg who turned you into Mermaid?

"It was a redhead! Omg Rowena is you! how could you?!:

* * *

"Ugh rude i'm not rowena just cuz I have red hair. I am ariel.:"

"Oh woops"

"Besides doesn't Rowena have a scotsih accent?"

:Oh ye:"

GASP!

"I know who she's disguised as!"

* * *

They went up to land again and found MERIDA she was shooting her bow and arrow, next to er boyfriend Legolas

"ROWENA YOU JERK"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapetr 7-**

SAM! HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME said Merida/Rowena

"Because who else has red hair and a scottish acent" Said Sam

"Oh yeah. Shoot I made it too obvious. But you have to believe me. I've changed now. don't kill me." said Merida.

"Seriously? This is the thid time i've been turned into a mermaid by you!" yelled Sam

"I'm sorr" apologized Rowena.

"I'll never forgive you. This sucks!" Flopped Sma.

"Sorry with a cherry on top." Said Rowena/Merdia

"Oh ok it's all good."

* * *

But then Dora showed up!

Oh no!

"GET AWAY FROM MY ARCHERY BOY"

Dora killed Rowena because she wanted Legolas for herself.

Ugh why do people always fight over me said Legolas, he didn't love Dora. They went on a date.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 8-**

Robbie Rotten killed 300 people with his super special slingshot. The obituaries included:

* * *

 **(RIP)**

The Wonder Pets

Star Lord

American Girl doll Samantha

Jak Bauer

Jack and the Beanstalk

Jack and Jill

Jac Bristow

Jack Black

Jack Shephard

Hannah Montana's mom

All members of Drive Shaft

Hawkeye (from M*A*sh!)

Hawkeye (from avengers)

Guy Fieri

Madonna

Katniss

Simon Pegg

Simon Cowell

Simon from alvin and the chimpmunks

Jimmy Neutron

Jimmy Kimmel

Jimmy Fallon

Jimmy John's Freaky Fast Delivery

Jim

* * *

HE MUST BE STOPPED


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 9-**

Gru was really sad that his BFf Simon Cowell was gone!

Gorls get in the car we're gonna go kill robbie rottem!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 10: GRUS REVENGE-**

"Garobby rotten! Stop right there"

"Oh no. Not so fast bud."

Slingshot time!

Gru was.

 _Dead_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, the Phil and Phil show was happening on HBO!**

(It's where Dr. Phil gives counseling while Phil Collins sings)

The patient was.. you guessed it Robby Rottn

"THIS THERAY SUCKS CAN'T I HAVE MOMENT WITHOUT YOU SAYING 'SUSSOODIO' OVER AND OVER? I MEAN OMG HPIL COLLINS I'M POURING MY HEART OUT HERE."

he took his slingshot and **_PINg._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chatter 10:**

The next days obituaries, thanks to robbin Rotten:

* * *

 **Max**

 **Max**

 **Max**

 **Gru**

 **Woody**

 **Stay puff marshmallow man**

 **Donkey**

 **Phil Collins**

 **Misha Collins**

 **Neal Armstrong**

 **Louis Armstrong**

 **Chef Louis**

 **Louis from One Drection**

 **Charles Darnay**

* * *

 **R. I. P. :(**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 11-**

Eleven (get it cuz it's chapter 11 lol!)

was sad that donkey was dead, he made the best eggos.

But whatever at least Max was dead too. She hated max.

* * *

"hey guys" said max as she came in

Dangit! Sobbed eleven. She thought that Max was dead. unfortunately for her, it was a different Max.

"let's play dungeons and dragon!"max skateboarded

"ugh get out my face max i h8 you"

"BE NICE TO MY GRILFREIND" said Lucas

"everyone hates me I'm going back to the upisde down. Peace." said 11.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

Oh no robby garotten killed my bunny brother! said Ruby. I must kill him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 12:**

Ruby: is it true you killed my bro

Robby: idk


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 1r:**

Dr Phil was giving therapy to Dear Evan Hansen when he heard the horrible news! His name twin Phil Collins was just killed by robbi rotten!

In sadness, he sang that song from tarzan while Evan Hansen sang one of his angsty solos in the background. It was a beautiful musical composition, a lovely tribute to Phil.

 ** _"_** ** _I'M GONNA KILL ROBBITY RYAN!"_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 13:**

 _War Machine_

pew pe

* * *

Nope he isn't powrul enough. He was defeated, alas.

Ryan robin was still on the loose!

Too bad i'm not a moose cuz then I'd be a mosse on the lose he said LoL


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 14:**

"Thank you Portland we're Blink-182!

"And were post malone!"

"This tour has ben such a dream come true, I can't believe it's really happening. But one things for sure: we're definitely gonna collab more often right Post Melon?"

"OH TOTES BLINK 182 LOL"

"We love you Portland! Goodnight!"

* * *

 **Then suddenly:**

"Hey guyssss" said robie Rotten

"OMG ROTTEN APPLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"Because, you're my fav bands"

"Awww omg we are flatered"

"Lol don't be too flattered cuz you know… fun fact: the guy who killed john lemon was also a big fan of him."

"Uhh what does jon leningrad have to do with us LOL"

"Well y'see... " **_*kill*_**

"Oh ouch" **_*die*_**

* * *

 **TRAGIC DAY :'(**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cahapter 15:**

STAY IN THE CAR CHUCK, said Sarah.

He didn't.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 16:**

"HOLD IT RGHT THERE GARYAN RTOEN!" Chuck had Robby Rotten surrounded!

"oh no its chuck!" Robyn Rockin sobbed

But then the power of the smolder and the intersect simultaneously disappeared from chuck! He was useless.

"Oh shoot now I'm jus a ordinary zachariah levi. That's cool, don't get me wrong, I am super hot. But. It is also depressing because im supposed to defeat Ribbit Garottan! And now I can't!"

"You'LL ENVER BEAT ME CHUK *evil mwahahahaah*"

Then he slingshotted Chuck and Chuck died!

Poor Chuck!

Robby: "I'm gonna go to the Panic! at My Twenty One Disco Chemical Romanec Pilots conceert now yeet."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 17:**

* * *

 **RIP (obituaries thanx to red robin)-**

* * *

 **Chuck**

 **Blink-182 :'(**

 **Post Malone**

 **War Machine**

 **Ruby**

 **Ruby**

 **Mister miyagi**

 **Mr Noodle**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Seventeen-**

Can't we be seventeeeen said JD

"No JD you are 50."

Aw shoot I wanted to be the dangcing queen. :'( he sobbed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapte 18-**

"SIGGHHHH my best friend (Drummer from Blink 182) just got killed by Robey rotton!" sighed Brandon Yuri, lead singer of P!atD who was about to go on for his concert- a tour with Twenty one Pilots and My Chemical Romance- in Portland!

So far this has been suh a impossoble year. And now it's worse.

Brendon cried. He cried backstage. He cried. He cried tears.

He.

 _Cried._

* * *

His mournful moments were disturbed by a booming voice (Gerard Waay), shakin him out of his tears and back into cruel reality.

"BRENDON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? IT'S ALOST TIME FOR THE CONCERT "

"What? Already? What time is it?"

"NINE IN THE AFTERNOON. YOU'RE ON IN THREE MINUTES" said Gerald Way.

"But I just read the obituaries I am depressed"

"good . we're a alternative / emo band, you should be"

"I DON'T WANNA SING, YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! I WANNA MOURN! MY BFF JUST GOT MURDERED"

"Oh my goh I am so so so sorry Brendon Urie. I should have sympathized more. But you have to consider one thing: all of these fans have came from a cross the globe just to see _Panic! At My the Twenty One Chemical Disco Romance!_ We can not let them down. It is too late to cancel. But don't you worry, we will get revenge on Garyan Grogan for murdering the drummer from Blink 182 eventually, I promise!"

Brendon wiped his crystal colored tears on his red tuxedo jacket. It smudged his black eyeliner. "Okie dok then let's get these teen hearts beating faster!" brendon was pumped up. he loved getting attention and praise from his fan base, mostly teenaged girls.

"that's the spirit! Let's go out there and give them a heckin show they'll never forget!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chaptr 19:**

If Hulk turned his assignment in on time then he wouldn't have ben expeleed

But because he was late, he was expelled.

And because he was expelled, he got mega angry.

No one puts Hulk in the corner.

That's why the shool is now burn to the round.

He is wanted by the FIB but don't tell them where he is or he will kill you and the fbi agents.

You know who is also an cia agent?

Alias. Shes sooo cool she kick eveyone's BuTT what a queen.

She will fight Hulk.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Nineteen**

It's was a normal day in the Castle of Lions. Nothing to unusual,nope.

I'm hungry! Saud Lancers

Hi hungry,I'm dad! Said Shiro

Ugh. Said Keith

I'll make some food! "Said hank

Typify type type said Pidge

Please focus Oaladins said Alluran

Blah blah crazy words says mustache

*beep beep*

Uh oh! Someone broke in The that castley , said Allara

It was Rinnyist roteen! *dun sdumnh djunnmmnmn!* He wa wearing a speace suit! He must have fliwn into space!

Evelyone get in your paladin armor said Shiro!

Wait wheels my bets bff frjend forever? Said Lance.

He went to go make some food!

Oh no robbery rotenin is ginna get him!

We have to t stop him before he gets hunk! Said pidgem

Wait we need a plan said shrisro


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 18:**

The band(s) was all ready to perform!

"Good evening Portland!" said Brenodn "We're My Pilots at the Twenty One Chemical Panic! Romance Disco! Are you ready to rock?"

But then he looked off the stage… And he saw, in the very back, top, right section of the stadium… ROBBE ROTTEN ,

"IT'S HIM! HE'S A MURDERER~~~" he started to have a Panic! attack, his life flashed before him as his body shook and he cried.

"Brandon no. this staduim is huge. Trust me, if you think you see Robie Rotten, you probably don't. It is just a hallucination" Tlyer Joseph said, dusting off his jumpsuit.

"Sigh I knew you wouldn't believe me" he angstily cried as he angsted off the stage. And the rest of the band(s) had to do the first four songs without him.

The audience din't have the same energy without Berndon.

"WE'RE GONNA TAKE A BRIEF INTERMISSION!" said Gerard Way and he went to find Brendon Urie.

"Brendo are you okay the fans are so worried about you!?"

"No, I'm not okay I promise!"

"Why, what is wrong?"

"my idol is dead" he sobbed

"Oh, your idol? Was it Beethoven?"

"No! It was Blink 182 I didn't even get to say so long and goodnight to him!"

"OMG I'm sorry did he die from Cancer?"

"NO! You're such a bad listener Garld! He was slain and the murderer is in my concert!"

"Oh. What were his last words?"

"Idk probably "DON'T KILL ME ROBBIE ROTTEN!" ? GEEZ GRAD YOU ARE THE WORST NO WONDER MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE IS HISTORY"

"ouch"

"leave me alone Grarld"

"come on bednon we will go finish that concert and have a good time"

"Don't therten me with a good time Gerda, I said leave me alone in my angst. so go"

"but-"

"jUST GO"

"sigh I guess there's no convincng you. "


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 19-**

After extensive searching, Alias discovered hulk in his Hideout (the baskety place where they keep the bouncy halls at wallmart.)

Coe out with your hands up I have you surrounded.

No way jose

"My name is not hose it is Sydney" said Alias

He threw bounce balls at her

 _She died!_


	32. Chapter 32

**Carpet 20-**

Aliases funeral was sad

Knuckles, the mortician came to take her body away.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chaper 20#**

Jeff foxworthy was not smarter than a fith grader

He was not a fox nor was he worthy.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 20-**

 **Menwhile, back to the ' _21 My At Disco Romance Panic! Pilots Chemical The"_ concert'**

* * *

BREENDON DREBNDIN BRENDIN NRBENON BRENDON BRENDON BRENDOND BRENOND BREDOND BRENDON the crowd chanted while Tyler Jospeh Josh Dunn and the others stood on the stage blankly.

"We're trying ok?" Tyler said meekly.

* * *

Ugh of course the crowd all came to see brendon, not him. They didn't care about him, why would they?

He tried to be nice to brendon, but sometimes it was hard because they're competitors. Every teenager who goes into Hot Topic has to decide which t-shirt they're gonna buy: P!atD or TØP

Most of them buy P!atD

* * *

In fact, the last 18 Hot Topics tyler visited were sold out of P!atD shirts and he heard teenagers say stuff like "ugh my fav band has no more shirts I guess I'll buy this lame one" as they picked up TÖP shirts

He decided to buy his own band's tshirt who would judge him?

The cashier judged him.

"Who the heck are you?" she said. "And why do you listen to that lame band."

it made Tyler so sad and depressed. But he still decided to do the concert because he could get past depression.

* * *

Ugh sometimes Brendon was such a dramatic diva. Crying over a death? Who does that? (He's actually not sure who does that. As an alien, he's still trying to get a grip on the human emotons)

Brenodn made them have an awkward pause in the middle of their biggest concert? How unprofessional.

How could Tyle make it less awkward? He knew exactly what to do!

Instantly, Tyler went up to the mic and started singing an improv song called "Frenemy" which was about his relationship with Brendon urie.

At first the other musicans had no idea what to do. But then Josh Dun started to drum along to the melancholy beat.

 **(tune in next chapter to see an exclusive look at the song he sang ;) )**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 21 (get it 21 pilots LOL):**

 **Frenemy (an original song (by Hanna) ) :**

* * *

IT WAS A LATE LATE NIGHT IN MIAMI  
JUST ME AD JOSH AND OUR GRAMMY

AND THEN BRENDON CAME IN- IT GAVE ME A FRIGT

"HEY THERE FRIEND WANNA JOIN OUR TOUR"

HE SAID AS HE BARGED RIGHT IN MY DOOR

AND I WAS SHOCED THAT NIGHT

* * *

WE WERE WRITING SONGS IN MY HOTEL ROOM

I DON'T KNO HOW THE HECK BRENDON URIE FOUND OUR ROOM

BUT HE DID AND HE FELL DOWN ON HIS EMO KNEES

HE SAID "WE BOTH WROTE SONGS FOR SUICIDE SQUAD,

THAT'S MEANS THAT WE ARE BOTH SO UNSTOPPABLE, BUD.

JOINT MY CONCERT WITH _MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE_ PLEASE."

* * *

HIS BAND NEVER WON ANY GRAMMY AWARDS

BUT FANS DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT

THEY ALL LOVE PANIC! BETTER

THEY GIVE TØP AN UNWELCOME MAT

* * *

THEY SAY "GET OUTTA HERE TWENTY ON PILOTS

NOBODY LIKES YOU.

MAKE ROOM FOR THE PROFESSIONALS"

SO THAT IS WHAT WE DO

YEAH IT'S WHAT WE DO

(do do dooo)

DO

(do do dooo)

* * *

NEVER ONCE DO WE COMPLAIN

NEVER, NOT A SPECK

NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU CAUSE US PAIN

WE STILL TREAT YOU WITH RESPECT

* * *

I WORK SO HARD FOR ALL OF YOU

AND NONE OF YOU FRIGGIN CARE

YOU'RE STILL STARING AT MY FRENEMY

AND GUSHIN OVER HIS HAIR :'(

* * *

 _ ***electric cello break, slight harmonica***_

* * *

UH-HUH, YOU ALL LOVE BRENDON

AND IF HE PULLS A TENDON

YOU SHOW UP AT THE HOSPITAL RIGHT AWAY

BUT WHEN I ALMOST DIE

NOBODY BAKES ME PIE

NODOBY EV?EN ASKS IF I'M OK

* * *

HE'S MY FRENEMYYYYY

MY FRENEMYYY

MY MY MY

MY MY MY\

MY FRENEMYYY

MY FRIENEMYYY

MY MY MY

MY FRIENEMYYYYYYYYYy

* * *

As Tyler belted the last note of his new song, he knew this would be his next radio single. It was so emotionally raw and lyrically brilliant and structured. Josh gave him a thumbs up.

Tyler bowed.

* * *

No one clapped.

they were still chanting BRENDON BRENDON BRENDON BERNDEOR DBRENODN BRENDON DRNEKN DRNEODN RENDON BRENDON NREODN NRNEDIN BRENDON BRENDON BROEND REBRNDO BRENDONBRENDON BRENODN BRENDONE BRENDIND BRENDIJND BRENDON NREBDNIN BRENIDN BRENDIN BREINDIN BRENDON BRENDON BRENDON BRENODN BRENODN REBNDINR REBORN BRENDON!

"FINE I''M BACK!" said Brendon, barging onstage. " Ar eyou happy you babies?!"

Everyone screamed and cheeered for 15 minutes straight. That wasted up the time that they were gonna use to perform Twenty One Pilot songs, now it was time for _LA DEVOTEE_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 22:**

The concert ended as the bands all sang " _I Write Sins Not Tragedes"_ together

(((Except Tyler Joseph said "goshdarned door" because he is a pure Christian!))

All the fans left (it took them 5 hours) and when the band finally peeked out to make sure everyone was gone, someone was still there waiting! It was robbey rotten!

"c'mon boys let's kill tonight" said Brandon, getting his revenge face on.

"Robby Robert! Stop right there!"

"Why"

"because I wanna fight you"

"wh?"

"because i have an vendetta against you!:

"Hy"

"You killed blink one eighty two!"E

"LOL sorrY? But don't take it personally I justed wanted to come to this concert cuz im a huge fan of Twenty One Chemical Panic! Romance Pilots at My Disco"

"you fake fan, we're called

Chemical Disco Pilots at the Twenty One Romance Panic! My"

"No one calls me a idiot!"

SLINGSHOT TIME

NO. BRENDON. Said Tyler

It was too late, Robbie ran off with his slingshot and BRendon was dead.

NOOOOOooooOOOooOoOooOooooOooOooooo


	37. Chapter 37

**23:**

Hey guys it's ok I am still alive. (he wasn't_)

"Uh brendond that isn't you, that's the ghost of you." said Gerard Way

"NOOOOoooooooooooooOooOOOooOoooOo"

"Sorry Brendon yurei, ura ghost now"

"Well this sux"

"No it doesn't! Think about it: now you can float, go thru walls, even haunt Robbie Rotten! Evey cloud has a sliver lining!"

"(Frick a) silver lining I just want my beautiful body bac"

* * *

He sighed, he was far too young to die.

And since he was single, it was tragic but true.: This was officially the death of a bachlero

He sobbed emoly. He couldn't believe he was dead. He was upset.

also he was a ghost

And you know what that means...

Do do do doot do do

Do do do do doot do

Do do do doot doot do

Do do do do doot do do

IF YOU SEE A THING

AND THE THING'S A GHOSE

WHO YA GONNA CALL

GHOSTBUSTERS

OH NO NOT THEM

yep it's us the ghostbuster

"No ples I am just a innocent brendon urie ghost, not that green slime gentleman who you killed in the first film."

Sorry brandon no ghost are innocent! Said Bill Murry "also how dare you break our forth wall, only we are allowed to do that!"

(they killed his ghost)

:'(

 **Rip forever**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 24.:**

Dr Phil Title belt heavyweight champ WWE boxing!punch knockout TkO ring tournament champ!

Now he was ultra ready to avenge Phil Collins

"TIME TO KILL GALINDA"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 25:**

Robby rotten heard about the guy who was after him. "LOL THIS BALD GUY IS AFTER ME? HE'S GONNA GET HISELF KILLED"

But soon Dr. phil and Robby rotten found themselfs face to face, and Robert wasn't so confident that he would be able to kill Doctor Phil that easily, after all.

"Oh hey Dr pil" he said nervously "uh I watch you on tv?"

"Shut up you wax haired freak u killed my name twin how could you"

"Oh sorr"

The big fight was delayed, there was an episode of Family Fued on, Robby Rotten had to blast so he wouldn't miss it!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 25:**

Robby rotten heard about the guy who was after him. "LOL THIS BALD GUY IS AFTER ME? HE'S GONNA GET HISELF KILLED"

But soon Dr. phil and Robby rotten found themselfs face to face, and Robert wasn't so confident that he would be able to kill Doctor Phil that easily, after all.

"Oh hey Dr pil" he said nervously "uh I watch you on tv?"

"Shut up you wax haired freak u killed my name twin how could you"

"Oh sorr"

The big fight was delayed, there was an episode of Family Fued on, Robby Rotten had to blast so he wouldn't miss it!


	41. Chapter 41

**Chaoter 26-**

Mike and Peach's babies (twins named MrincessMeach and PikePazowski) would never be socially acceted

But thats ok


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 26-**

Sam and Ariel had their wedding

"What a beautiful wedding" (said zombie Brendn Urie)

Dean didn't come, he was still mad that Jo dumped him for being an alligaor!

BUT THen Sam saw that there was a zombie at his wedding!

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE? I DIDN'T WANT TO HUNT ON MY WEDDING DAY"

"I am not an zombie!" lied brendon.

"yes you are!"

"I jus wanted to come to a weding but i can see everyone's still gonna judge me" he sighed

Then Daryl showed up OK BOYS LET'S KILL THE ZOMBIS

So theydid

HEY THATS MY JOB SAID CLARSISA! I hunt zmbeis!

Yeah saidW

YEAh said Harry then he punched Daryll to death!

Then clarissa unkilled Zombie Berdnon urie so she could be the one to kll him. And then she punched her brother Sam for letting daryl kill the zombies when it's totally her job.

Crowley cried in the crowd. "There's so much violince I hate it. Also why couldn't I be the flower girl?"

Poor Brendon Erie he just wanted a xhance. He had such high high hopes for his life. but now he's died 4 times :'(.

Poor cowley he just wanted ti be flower boy

Poor Sma and Ariel their wedding was ruined!


	43. Chapter 43

**_-Chapter 27-_**

John Reese woke up suddenly to the sound of his phone ringing. How had he slept in so long? It wasn't like him. He quickly stood up from the couch he fell asleep on and answered his phone.

" _Mr. Reese, we have another number."_

Of course it's Finch again. Him and his numbers. Reese hung up, grabbed his car keys off the counter, and headed out to the headquarters.

Finch turned around in his chair as Reese walked into the room.

"This case is… a bit of a strange one, admittedly," Finch pulled out a picture and put it on the board, "because it's a cat."

Reese paused.

"A… cat?"

"Do I _really_ need to reiterate what I just said, Mr. Reese? It's a small, furry animal, that happens to be death's reincarnate."

"Wow Finch, you seem a tad biased. You sure you want to take this case?"

Finch paused for a second, as if considering the proposal.

"Mr. Reese, for all we know, this cat could turn out to be a murderer. We have to at least investigate."

Reese smirked. "If you say so, Finch."

Finch gave him the address- apparently it was a house cat- and Reese went on his way.

The family seemed pretty normal. It wasn't often that he was assigned a number in the suburbs. Although he was curious as to the fact that a cat had a social security number, and that the machine picked up a murder plot involving said cat. This was definitely one of the most wacky cases he's worked so far.

After a few hours of surveillance, the family didn't seem to do anything suspicious. The cat was even an indoor cat, so it didn't leave the house. From the stakeout position he couldn't uncover anything, so he decided he had to get closer.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 28-**

TRHE JONAS BROS WOULD NEVER LOVE THE SPICE GIRLS BACK

Right?


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 29-**

Bob and Larry were playing canasta with their friend Freddy Krueger when all of a sudden he killed them

Yum now I can make a sala


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 30- (*~Rachel~*)**

'Dan Omg can you believ this were goin on tour with a show we wrote this is insnae.' said Pihl said to dan, his best fwiend ever.

'Right Phil we even wrote a song THE INTERNEET IS HERRE" he starts doing a kickline on the tour bus.

"Silly dan wrong tour that was last time were doin VE I now!" Phil reminded him.

"Oh rigt sorry lol that was the first tour."

"Dan what if we sang another duet though?"

"Likq what phil?"

"A love song!"

Dan blushed. Phil's totally joking right? He can't bes erios. "But we're not in love."

"WEVE BEEN DATING SINCE LIKE 2009 WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"GOTCHA HAHAHAHAH!" dan laughed so hard.

Phil pretended to e mad, but he can't stay mad at dan.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 32-**

Robbie Rotten bought tickets to the danand [hil tour

So did Doctor Phil and the ghost of Phil Collins

This time Doctor Phil would get revenge on Robbie Rotten for killing Phil Collins!

Dan and Phil talked and asang and stuff

]then robbot roton kill Phil with his super special slingshot!

NOOOOOOO say Dan

NnnNooOoOOOO say Phil's girlfried, Black Widow!

NOOOO SAY DOCTOR PHIL "NOT ANOTHER NAME TWIN DEAD. HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE ROBBE ROTUND?"

"Murder"

"No you must be stopped"

Dr phil and Dan kill Robby rotten with their combined kung fun skills!

"YES FINALLY HE'S DEAD."

EVERYONE IN THE STADIUM CHEERED

EVEM THE GHOST OF PHIL AND PHIL COlLINS

Everyone had goosepumps. It was the hour of peace everyone had been loning for.

It was a truly triumphant moment of triumph and success.

But sadly, the trouble was, unfortunately, not over yet.

 **[Cliffhanger! Find out the trouble next chapter ;) ]**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 33-**

"DID WE SMELL A GHOIST"

Oh no….

"Oh yes"

You know what that mean ;))...

Dundun dun dun dundun

Dadadadadun

Dundundun dun dun dun

Dadada do doot doot do

If there is a ghost

At a stadiummm

Who you gonna call?!

GHOST BUSTERRS!

"No pleas we didn't do anything wrong. We just died :'( " said Phil britishly.

"Ye it was just another day in paradise, ples don't kill me" said Phil Collins.

"DON"T KILL MY NAME TWINS GHOSTBUSTER PUHLEASE" Dr phil sobbed.

They sadly didn listen.

"NOOOOONononooooOOOOoOooOoOOooOO"

It was too late. Phil and Phil Collins were. Dead.

(AGain since they were already dead LOL but now theyre deader.)

But the ghostbusters, those fiends. They would not get away without some form of consequence. For as they turned their heads in the stunned stadium, in walked

MERSAM AND GATORDEAN WINCHESTER?


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 24-**

"This have better be worth it, I just left my honeymoon with Ariel for this." Said Sam

"I didn't have anything going on in my life. I am a lonely loser, so you weren't interuppting anything." sobbed alligator Dean. "But anyway HALT GHOSTBUSTERs."

"Gulp" gulped the 4 ghostbusters

"Why do you keep doing our job?" Dean was TICKED off.

"Because"

"No. that's an unexceptable answer. We are the ONLY HUNTERS ALLOUD."

"Geez you don't have to be so possessive Dean, you're an alligator, surely you're willing to let a few humans help out with killing ghosts?"

"No. die."

The ghostbusters did die, but not because of Dean. They went home that night and sadly, their ghostbusting HQ was now a black hole so they got sucked up into it, and lost forever in the vortex void of eternal space. Infinity forever.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 25-**

Sam went to resume his honeymoon.

"Darling I was so wrried about you" she said

"Sorry Arlie I had some… business to take care of " he said broodingly

"Is this some more of your secret work?"

"Yes darling"

"And you cant tell me about it?"

"NO. OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE. Please babe. I'm doing it for the greater good. You can't ask questions just know i'm doing it to protect you."

"Sigggh I HATE men who keep secrets. Like Eric? He was dating a seawed behind my back!"

"I am nothing like eric please believe me I love you."

"I love you too but, if I decide to hate you don't be surpirsed."

"I don't like ultimatums"

"Then we should break up"

"No please Ariel pleasE"

"I'm sorry. It's our only choise" she pulled off her mermaid wedding ring and tossed it into the ocean.

":'( no" he whispered


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 26**

Gamzez flaild in a pond of floowers. Ya

you cant keep down the clowon


	52. Chapter 52

**-Chapter 27**

Wreck it Ralph wrecked the statue of Liberty

"UHMM NOT IN MY TOWN " said Spiderman. "Clean that up right now mister.!"

"Ugh fine" he unwrecked it "wait spides aren't you dead?"

"Ye. this is Dimension Zero."

"Whats Dimensions Zer0?" ask Raplh

"Duh it's the after life."

"I'M IN HEAVEN?!"

"Lol no."

"Oof then I'm in ((hel*l))?!"

"NO MORON THIS IS PURGATORY."

"Ohhhh"

"But the cool kids call it Dimension Zero."

"Oh."


	53. Chapter 53

**choptar 28 ¼**

stop . karkat punch gamz in face becuz flailng isnt alloweds.

gazmees deda now


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 34-**

Sam brooded angstily. Angsted broodily. He couldn't beliee Ariel broke up with him. He could still redeem himself, win her back. He could tell her all about the hunting life. But no. No he couldn't do that to her. It was TOO DANGEROUS! She could get killed on the ceiling LOL.

So he'd have to be a lonely mermaid who kept being rejected! :'(

"Whats the matter Dean" said Rorr "and why are you a mermaid?"

"Lol IU think you have me confused with my brother" said Sam. " He's name's dean. He's a alligator. I'm sam"

"No you are my first boyfiernd DEAN who I broke up with, then dated, then broke up with for Jess, then dated, then broke up with for LGOAN, Silly dean. and you married that one girl."

"Ariel? Yeah she divorced me."\

"Lol what a coincidence Dean. I'm, single cuz I just rejected Logan after he propsed to me. Let's date."

"But im not dean I already told you."

"YES YOU ARE. ok look I know I went to a fancyer high school than you, and then I went to yale and you didn't go to any prestigioustous schools but, your not that much of a idiot?! You got suuuper stupid over night"

":'( wow eveyone so condesecdning to me. I went to Standford but do you care about that? NO ugh youre a bully, random girl I've never met."

"Shut up you baby. let's date."

"Ok."

He had a girfriend now yay! If only he knew her name or where the heck she came from.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 28 2/4**

Gamz not dead

Cant kep the clwon dwon


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 35-**

* * *

 _you would not believe yor iyes_

 _if ten thoosand of rory's lies_

 _blew up her relationships a lot_

 _ha_

* * *

Jess published his book of potery. This was the first poem in it. He was depressed.

Everyone loved his book! He became famous and an millionaire! He wasn't depressed anymore!

but then all of the piles of money in his room casted a shadow, and the shadow made it depressing again :'((

"Omg I wish rory loved me" said Jess inside his brain. Then his brain sighed emoly.

* * *

 **Menwhile:**

"I wish Rory didn't love me" thought Sam.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 36-**

Napoleon Dynamite definitely loved his tater tots. "Hey Pedro did you buy me some tots"

"Ye"

"Good."

"Let''s go kill some piantas!"

"Ok" napoleon got his nunchucks and Pedro got his bike. _**Pinata smashing time!**_

* * *

How could you forget me sobbed Kip. Lafawnduh and me lovvee to smash pinatas"

"No you moron it's a bff thing only, you're not my friend youre just my lame brother"

"How dare you talk to me like that, I'm a professional cage fighter!"

"Whatever, we both know you just feed llamas"

"Oof that hit too close to home"

"Anyway I got to go get ready for my hot date with Deb."

"What do you mean get ready? You're lieterally just going to milk cows as a date"

"I have to put on chapsticks so if we kiss my lips aren't dry"

"EW tmi NApoleon by loser"

"Bye loser" napoleon wept, smashing a final pinata before going off on his date.

"Oh now I have to smash them by myself" said Pedro.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 37-**

FRANK STOP

no.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 380-**

Legolas was so through with Dora.

That's what he thought

But then she proposed so they had a wedding!

"What a beautiful wedding" said the ghost of zombie Brendon Urie

Luckily nobody saw him 'cause he skidaddled right as Clarissa arrived to the wedding. He couldn't face being killed by Clarissa Winchester AGAIN that would be so embarassing.

* * *

Brendon Urie thought he got away…

But Clarissa's zombie and ghost hunting senses were steroided up today.

She caught him "HA thought you get away from me? Take this you evil creture!"

she thre the wedding cake at him and he died again

"NooooooOOOOooooOOoOOOOooOooooOo" said Braendon as he died.

His death was loud

It interuppted the weding vows.

"Oh thank God" said Legola thankful that he could get out of saying his vows, running away.

Dora chased after him, in Spanish and English.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chaper 28 ¾**

" You stpo that karkta. Punch not vry noice. Kanyraya sighd comtemplatuegvely

katkar did nto stop. He slap geemza this time ow


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 38-**

Doctor Who never really understood why

What

Then all suddenly, he did.

"Oh."

He was in lovveeee. It was a beautiful maiden named….

 **CLIFFHANGER :)**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 40-**

It was….

 **CLIFFHANGER**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 40.2-**

Ok it was Judge judy. **_* drama &*_**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chptera 28 4/4 (final chpter part**

Gamzre did not liek slap. Krakta died instanlye

Kanyrtaya creid boohooohohohhhoooo


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 39-**

Voltron let's power up! Our lions of power are all revved up and ready for action! Let's go fight evil and be flippin awesome!

They did.

They fought against all dark forces. They even killed Death Star 5.0!

But then. OH NO OUR LIONS ONLY HAVE 8 KIGGOWATTS OF FUEL LEFT WE BETTER GO BACK BEFORE WE GET STRANDED ON A PLANET IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWEHRE.

They did,

They took a break.


	66. Chapter 66

**(chapter 413)**

Robbee rooten awoek. he was aliev agin OwO

"welcom bek brodah.' Gmzaee grinnde evilllyy

'You cantt kep down the clown they sadi in unisno


	67. Chapter 67

**Chperta 412**

Terzie was blidn. she cuold not see

Kanartyatrsya cried agan 'boohohohooboohohoboohoohooo"

Krakat was stil daed. Dave mounred whiel dance

Thre was funeral.

bye raktak


	68. Chapter 68

**chapter 40**

* * *

Robby rottin sighd. Being dead was harder than doing something hard.

* * *

angst


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 41**

Rob is back.

U know wat that meens owO

Dond o dodndondonddudnodn

Doododododoooooooo

Doododdododooooooooo

GHONSTBUSTERTYS!

Why is roomba rotten live' Bill

Roomba is sad

rejection


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 42**

Shrek looks at old school pictrurs

"I wish i could see Robbie Roomba again, we were good friend in school middle '

Genie appears.

'I can make that happen.

Sherk excited "yes ples

Do it"

Ronnie Rotund appears 'hi shker' how are you

'Im good'

They go frolick in pond of flowresres


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 43**

If Paul Rudd was there then you didn't notice him.

But if he wasn't there, then you still didn't notice him.

Either way you forgot to notice Paul Rudd.

You should be ashamed of yourseklf.


	72. Chapter 72

**chpter 44**

frogs everywhere


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 45**

wait no they are toads i was wrogn


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 46-**

They are Toads from mario. "Toad toed toad" they said casually. But

The Casualty was too subtle for them, soon:

:"TOAD" they screamed

Into the voiddd1

Nobody heard.

Except the ghostbusters and the void

But since toads arenot ghost, the ghos busters do not care, they do not answer. ("we only come for ghosts or slime or marshmellows LOL", bill murray shrugged. "Sorry toad pals youre on your own.""

"I jsut dont care" said the void)

"TOAD" the toads sobbed in agony, forever all alone in their toadness. Their princess, theyre ruler, PeACh, hath forsaken them. She has gotten married to Mike wazwisko and had twins :'(.

 _t_o_a_d__


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 47**

donkey

_H_E_E_H_O_N_K_

clowns have been summoned. There is no escape


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 48**

"Miku puts da leeks down" rin skreechs loud.

"No MINE I SAW THEM FIRST!"

She smacked her with a leak.

"I WIN"


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 49**

Gamz and rob and donky honk toether in unsion

sychronised honking intesnifies


	78. Chapter 78

**chapter 50**

The evil plot has begun

Roomba rootten, Gmazee maraka, and donkey donk are going to steal everyones pies

Oh no

* * *

They eat a pie. The pie is dead now

You know what that means

ghost pie

You know what that means

Dodadoadoddoodododododod

Dundundudnudoddododoooo

GHONATSBUSTERS

"WE ARE HERE TO KILL YOU PIE"

"omG Ghostbusteres! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT COMING IN MY TERRITROY!" said Alligator Dena, appearin g suddenly.

"Ooopppos."

"Also y'all are dead now." he said alligatorly

"Ikr" said bill murray ghostbuster. "It was a vortex it killed us"

"Whatever" said Dean, not interested in their dumb ghost busting lives (or in this case, DEATHS LOL) "So now you are ghosts."

"Oh shoot u right. :'(" Said the ghostbuster with glasses.

"ALSO YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL A PIE? THAT IS THE EVILEST THING EVER." said Dean. "DIE GHOST GHOSTBUSTERS!" he never spit out more rageful words, not even when he was turned into an alligatore or one of the thousands of times he and his bro died.

"noOOOOooooOOO" the ghost ghostbusters died.

Deana ate ghost pie. "Yum"

Ghost ghost pie

* * *

Meanwhile Popeye the sailor man had the flu. oh no

COUGH he coughed coughily.

The spinach was contaminated so bad that he was hospitalized.

"GASP WHO DID THIS?!" Said pope in a sick, near-death raspy voice. (it was Rihanna but he would never know that)


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 51**

[Popeye the sailor man died from contamination]


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 52**

(yes, Contamination, the snake that lived in his shoe.)


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 53**

Contamination stabbed him in the back with a knife


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 54**

The utensils came to life.

Why are you such a brat prince adam

because he was forgotten in hell

Theres a flower now. If it die then they would all stay in utensil-form

They do not like utensil form

unfortunately the person who did this didnt tell how to break the curse

Haha whoops my bad said the person

The person was galinda btw


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 55**

Elphaba is flying

Shes a general

Wheeeeeeeeee

Alphabet likes being a general

Shes unlimited


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 56**

theres a french candle

he smells nice but we dont care about him

The piano is where its at

 _party_


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 57**

Barry B. Benson is in Arizona

He sees Sherk and Roomba frolickign in his flloewr feild

Sting sting losers" barry stabs shrek

" oh no i am allergic to stabs!" Shker goes to hsopoital

roomba wants revenge, but cannot leave sehrks side as he is in need of tlc

Barry b benson is wanted by the police now

10$ reward for his cpature

barry is an outlaw now. He is out of the law


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 58**

mufasa is alive. the stampede wasnt going that fast

simba is happy but who will be king

scar is yeeted off of the pride rock by rafiki


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 59**

Kanyafsyaya is out for revenge. Gmazee will pay

Clown hunting time

"Nyoom nyoom" Kanyayraya's chainsaw said

murder time

down with the clown


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 60**

Gamzez is afraid he does not know why

"what is rong gzmeea," said donkye

"something has made me afraid and i don 'tknow what" (Its kanayyaayayaya's fault)

* * *

 **Jess writes another peom**

 _Rorey is prettyt._

 _sma is no_

 _ror is stil meen tho_

 _why is my life Depression!_

 _i have no inclinattion_

 _as to why my life sucks._

 _feelings ar FoR lOsers_

 _beggars cant be chOOsers._

 _i want soup?_


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 61**

Dave is impersessed by jes'ss ryhming skillz

dirk is not though


	90. Chapter 90

**CHapter 62**

Jsess publisshed _anohther_ book! best seller hooray

he has money now but no girlfrond

Depressi _o_ n

Jess made a tinder account


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 63**

Logan is sad

he wants to sue rooyr on the grpounds of makign him sad

he has super good lawyre it's….

Phonix Wronk ace attoryney


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 64**

sherk has made a recovery! Rooby rotund is ecxited

"i will always be yor friend shkre," roomba excitedly said ecxitedly

"good now lets getrevenge on berry b banson" sherk dabbed and they went on theyre way to get theyre revenge

dena was stil gator. depresion came back

hi said deppresion

dean did nto answer. he was busy being a gator

depression was rejectded. depression is. sad now


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 65**

ghost jess wants a new boyfrend

one that wont let her burn on the ceiling

she matches up with jess on tinder


	94. Chapter 94

**Chaoter 666**

demons yay

crowley doesnt like his phone number being exposed on the internet

too bad crowley

Crowley's dreams were crushed AND NOW HE'S SECURITY WAS AT RISK

Oh welly he's a demoon he can del with it..!

sma and daen have turned into an alligater and mermaid, respectively anyway


	95. Chapter 95

**chapter 67**

Jess and Jess went on date

You are soooo hot Jess

You too Jess

OMG how dare you call me hot I burned on a cieling that is so insentive!

Oops sorry anyway I think I'm in lovwe with you

Ok., I guess I am too.

Too bad they coudnl't have a pieceful date

Cuz Guess who else was also at that place where they were on a date?

SAM/DEAN and RORY

GASP OMG MY EX BOYFRIND SAM IS DATING A NOTHER GIRL? Said ghost jess

GASP OMG mY EX GRILFERN RIRY IS DATING HER EX BF DEAB? Said JEss.

Then Sam saw Jeszs "OMG MY GIRLFIERN WHO DEID! IS ALIVE!"

How dare you bertary me Sam? Cried Jess

"Uhmmm you were dead" sobbed Sam "And now you area ghost"

"HEY GET BACK OVER HERE FOR OUR DATE DEAN" shouted Rory

"Ughhh gtg bye see ya"


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 68-**

Wolverine was the waiter "may I tke your ordeR"

"NO" Rory shouted "YOUR A MUTANT GET OUT MY FACE"

"Thats racist :'( " Wolverien cried,

* * *

Logan and Logna both sued Rory on the grounds of her being a jerk and ruining their lifes.

In court she got accused! " Oh snap Ror, your Convicted!" said Elle Woods.

Rory gasped. Soon she died of debt, Sam finally escaped from having to date her YAYYYYY

Lorelia cried for a bit but at least she still had a half daughter named January or something.


	97. Chapter 97

**chapter 69**

Barry is still on the run from the authorities


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 70**

batman has appeaered

no one likes him though cause dc movies are bad

batman is sad

"hi" said depresion

"go away". said batman

derpesion went away and became even more sad

rejection


	99. Chapter 99

**chapter 71**

waluigi went to go grocery shopping

they chased him away with a broom

at least he got free grocerys


	100. Chapter 100

**chapter 72**

waluigi got the party supplies for his clowon bros

party time

the piano was there to play

"wow waliugi these pop - trats are prtety great." said sherk

"thank you fine gentetle men . today we feseast on popo-tarts". waluigi

"Hey walugi" said shrek, mouht fdull of portraits! " sing us a son your the paino man!"

what song though wailugu asked

"Idk a party one" shrug Sherk

So he sang Party rock anhtem.

the piano chimed in too

they sung a great duet

waluigi tunred out to be a soprano


	101. Chapter 101

**chapter 73**

Spongebob love Hellow Kitty

Hello Kitty love Snoopy

Spoony loves no one.

Snopy is a loner.

Love triangle REJECTION.


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 74**

Tyler Joseph died nobody noticed,

they were still mournin Brendon Urie's 5th death, even though it happen many mny weeks ago, and Braednon had since resurrected as a mummy.

Elmo greeted him at the gates of purgatro.

øh shøøt why am I in dimensiøn zeør cried Tyler Jøseph

Wreck it ralph gave him a Twenty øne hugs

That didn't make him feel better.

Cn I please become a ghøst begged Tyler

"Sorry, to be a ghost, you have to wait in a huuuge line. They only let one dead person at a time. You can try but you'd be like the 21th person in line."

"How the heck did Brendnøn Urie came back to life sø many times?"

"Lol because he's popular everyone always let him go to the front of the line. Like last time, he came back as a zombie ghost, so they let him go back to earth as a mummy."

"Ugh I wanna be a mummy" cried Tyler"

"Guess you better wait in line" said Raphl.

He did get in line. So many people cut in front of him, including Spiderman and Simon Cowell. "great now i'll never get to become a ghøse :("

He didn't ever become ghost, when he finally got to the front of the line they said "LOL aren't you that guy from that stupid band? Who wants you back on Erath? NEXT"

 **RIP forever Tyler :'(**


	103. Chapter 103

**79-**

Castiel really wanted to win Clarissa's affections back. He felt so alone without her. He coudln't believe she dvorced him!


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 79-**

Elliot hacked Clarisa's facebook! "Hooray" he said "now I'm an master hacker "

But then he emo'd beneath his emo hoodie, 'cause happiness and success don't last in your heart when you're emo! He hate the world. He felt all alone, except for his fishy. And fishes can't talk. He knew deep down his fish would never reciprocate the sense of care and love he felt for her. Again,... she was a fish. But she was his only support.

He really hate the world. he wanted to ruins someone's life!

So he decided he would be suuuper sneaky and type mean messages to Clarrisa''s ex boyfinerd, through Clarissa's account. Then he'd think their coming from the real clarsiA!

"Wow I am such an genius :)" Said Eltio.

* * *

"Castiel get away from me I don't love you" he typed in a message ("lol time to ruin this random guy's life forever", he thought to himself in his head.)

'"Then wh did you kill my grlfiend?" Castreil replies.

"IDK..." Eliott respond (whoops, Elite didn't expect that... he hacked a murderers acount, next time he should be carefuler!)

* * *

 **Then all of a suddenly,**

the real carislla came in OMG WHY YOU HACKING MY ACCOUNT YOU CREEP

Oops

elti die from clarissa

His fish Qertw cried

Clarissa got her account back!


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 80-**

"Wow Clarisa you are such an cool murderess" said Mister Robot (who's real name was J.D… he is not to be causing confusioned with Robot Rottn, the bad guy from a few chapters ago who killed a lot of people shamelessly.) "I want you to help me kill 3 of my friend at high school"

"Ok." said Clarissa. "what their names?"

"

The first one is Heather"

Ok"

"Second on is hather"

"Ok"

"And finaly, the Third one is hethear."

"Opk LETS KILL PEOPLE" cheered clarissa..


	106. Chapter 106

**Capter 809-**

"Hey Vernoica " said JD

"No my name is Joyce " said Jyoce, putting christmas lights on her wall to look for WILL!

"Ok, anyway veronica we're gonna kill people wanna come"

"No."

"aww" JD slushied,


	107. Chapter 107

**Carpet 80-**

Groot

Gollum

Groban, Josh

George Washington

Gannondorf!1!

Gwenpool

Gorilla

Garth

Ghostbuster (the girl ones)

Ghostfacers

Gumby

Geoffrey Giraffe

...Geez


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 81-**

JD couldent kill the Heathers without veronica. Luckily he had a backup plan: Clarissa. She could kill them.

Last time he tried to kill them without Veronica's help **(FLASHBACK) :**

* * *

LOL you really think I'm gonna drink some blue drink whatEVER loser said Hearth (the red one)

LOL you think Im gon let you kill me (said Heather yellw)

Get awa from me creep said hetarh Green. She tossed a cranberry at him

He doged it! Thank goodness or else he could've died, he's allergic to cranberries! (and The Cranberries, the band, which he found out the hard way at their concert :'( )

He failed at killing the Heathrs. none of the frekin Hethers were dead. He failed. He failed himself.

"Dangit" JD sobbed…. He was sad.

* * *

But now **(BACK TO PRESENT DAY)-**

He had a plan! He WOULD KILL THEM (he was so motivated)


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 82-**

Clarissa suceeded in killing red heather but then she decided she was tired of killing random girls named Heatehrs.

"But Clarisa ples I wanna kill the other heather"

"No loser let's go do something fun instead"

"Fine let's go on a date"

"Why"

"Because I was meant to be yours. We were meant to be one."

"Ugh idk…"

"Don't give up on me now. Finish what we've begun. You were meant to be mine, I am all that you need. You craved open my heart. Can't just leave me to bled."

"Ugh fine we'll go on a date."

"yeet."


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 83-**

Then the Yellow heather took a swing at the pinnnaattaaaaa, along with Napoleon Dymanite and his BFF Pedro! They were master pinata slayers!

Pedro soon married yellow Heather because there was crazy tension between them,

Neopolitan got jealous that Deb wouldn't marry him.

Crowley was mad he couldn't be their flower girl.

"What a beautiful wedding" gently whisper-sang Brendon Urie, now a mummy.

Clasrissa was there

"Oh no not you again"

"Yep it's me. Now DIE mummy filth."

He did.

"Dang it" he cried in purgatroy.


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapret 84-**

Michael was still waitin on news to see if he would be vast as Hicken Little, when suddenyl a trailer came on the tele vision

The live avtion Chiken Little was bein played by….

ANDY BERNARD

"The SKY IS FALLUG GUYS" he said.

Michael thre a apple at the tv.

Michael would get his reenge.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 85-**

For Clarissa and JD's date they decided they would blow up a high school! JD loved doing that but he never actually succeeded.

Yeet this looks like a cool place to b low up said JF, outside of Riverdale high school.

He put a bom

It explosed!

(relax there was noone inside it was Christmas break and also midnight.)


	113. Chapter 113

**Carpet 85-**

HALT ANDY said Michael, entering the breakroom

Michale what the heck you don't work here anymore said Dwigt

SPOILER ALERT I'M ONLY ON SEASON 2 OF THE OFICE (said Stanley)

"I'm looking for Andy"

"Oh he doesn't work here anymore." said Phyllis.

:'(

"But he's in the breakrpoom 'cause he's still desparately trying to win back Erin."

"WHOSE ERIN?! STOP ALL THESE SPOILERSS!" cried Stanley.

"Ok I'll go find Andy" Michale skipped to the brakeroom.

* * *

Andy was playing banjo and dressed in his Chicken Little

"Oh hi Michel just in time to hear me banjo"

"I don't wanna I want you to die"

"That's mean"

"Chicken Little was my dream role and you stole it?"

"Oh. sorry"

"Sigh I guess It's ok"

" let's be bffs"

"ok"


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 86-**

Judge Judy and Doctor Who goto married

It was the eleventh doctor

Eleven went to the wedding just because they're sorta name twins, even though she thinks he's annoying and would rather be back in the uoside down.

Crowleyt went just so he could be bitter that, yet again, they chose someone other than him to be their flower girl. (they chopse Hercules Mulligan. He brrrahhh'd down the aisle, tossing flower petals. Crowley grumbled bitterly.)

"what a beautiful wedding" said the ghost of mummy BRendon Urie, confidently this time. Because he was certain that Clarissa would not be showing up at this wedding. She didn't have any connections to the bride or the goorm this tim.

That's what he thought. But turns out Clarissa's new boyfried JD knew Judge Judy beause he's been convicted by her before lol. So they went to the wedding together.

"What is wrong my love" said JD, noticing Clarissa seemed uncomfortable.

"There is a ghost here I just know it"

"Oh no" Brendon spotted her, ducked behind Crowley

"HALT MUMMY GHOST"

"oh no."

She killed him.

"Ugh this sucks" said Bredon.


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 87-**

Steve Harrington walked warily down the street, with his brim pulled way down low.

There was no sound heard that night, other than the sound of his feet hitting against the pavement.

He steadily held his machine guns, they were ready to go.

"Are you ready?" he asked Winnie the Pooh. "Hey. Are you ready for this? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?"

Pooh bear shrugged.

Out of the doorway, the bullets ripped, to the sound of the beat.

"Look out!" shouted Piglet.

Too late. Pooh was dead.

"Yeet another one bites the dust" giggled Steve, leaving Whiny the Pooh and Pigelt behind. "Hey I'm gonna get you too" steve warned Pigelt

PIGLET gulped.

Then he left them beuind fr good.


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 88-**

Steve went to jail. Christopaher Robin (not to be confused with Robin Rotten, infamous heartless murderer from a few chapters ago) mercilessly saw to it that Steve would be given the death penalty.


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 89-**

All tge students of Riverdale High were so happy they wouldn't have to go to school anymore cuz their school was gone.

Except Betty she's a nerd lol, she was sad.

Mad World played in her mind (but like imagine it as a xylophone cover), she angsted.

"Betty you nerd why you crying? School is out!" Said Kevn

"I know but when Christmas break ends we won't have a shool to go back to!"

"LOL I know, school is out permenently!"

":'("

"Relax we can all still go to the south side high school instead!"

"Oh no those kids are scary gangsters, we are all gonna die."


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 90-**

They did all die


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 91-**

Bob Ross was THROUGH with painting

 **:'(**


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 92-**

Never mind he liked to paint again! Plot twist!


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 93-**

It was time for Michael's next audition (his BFF Any Bernard, AKA star of Disney's hit new Live Action movie: Live Action Chicken Litle.) hooked him up for an exclusive audition for the role of Live Action Turbo (the Snail that Does Races). He really wanted Turbo.

* * *

" Hi My Name is Michale scott, thank you for having me here to audition for Turbo on this fine day! I am now going to recite my monologues."

"Uh Michel I think you are mistaken, this isn't live action Turbo, this is Live Action Toy Story!"

"Oh. Ok (now he realllly wanted to be Buzz Lightyear!)"

"So. What is your monologe?"

"It's the script of Black Panether!"

"The entire scipt?"

"Yeep"

"Oh no.."

* * *

"BOY: Baba...  
MAN: Yes, my son.  
BOY: Tell me a story.  
MAN: (CHUCKLES) Which one?  
The story of home.  
Millions of years ago...  
a meteorite  
made of vibranium...  
the strongest substance  
in the universe...  
struck the continent  
of Africa...  
affecting the plant life  
around it.  
And when  
the time of man came...  
five tribes settled on it  
and called it Wakanda.  
The tribes lived in constant  
war with each other...  
until a warrior shaman...  
received a vision from  
the Panther Goddess Bast...  
who led him  
to the Heart-Shaped Herb...  
a plant that granted him  
superhuman strength,  
speed and instincts.  
The warrior became king...  
and the first Black Panther...  
the protector of Wakanda.  
Four tribes agreed to live  
under the king's rule...  
but the Jabari Tribe isolated  
themselves in the mountains.  
The Wakandans used vibranium  
to develop technology...  
more advanced  
than any other nation.  
But as Wakanda thrived...  
the world around it descended  
further into chaos.  
To keep vibranium safe...  
the Wakandans vowed  
to hide in plain sight...  
keeping the truth  
of their power  
from the outside world.  
And we still hide, Baba?  
Yes.  
BOY: Why?  
(IN THE TRUNK  
BY TOO $HORT PLAYING)  
\- Lucky shot!  
\- That ain't lucky!  
Whatever!  
Get outta here!  
Check up.  
Pick your man up! He open.  
Where you at?  
Let's go, let's go, let's go.  
Pass! Pass!  
\- Got you, E.  
\- E, hurry up!  
Watch me get this.  
Tim Hardaway style.  
That's what I call it, baby.  
KID: Come on.  
BOY: What you got?  
You ain't got nothing.  
MAN: Hey, look,  
if we get in and out quick,  
won't be no worries.  
You in the van,  
come in through from the west.  
Come around the corner.  
\- Land right here.  
\- Mmm-hmm.  
Me and the twins  
are pulling up right here.  
We're leaving this car behind,  
okay? We come this...  
(FAINT RUSTLING)  
Hide the straps.  
Yo, is it the Feds?  
No.  
(KNOCKING ON DOOR)  
It's these two  
Grace Jones-looking chicks.  
They're holding spears.  
Open it.  
JAMES: You serious?  
They won't knock again.  
(SPEAKING XHOSA)  
Who are you?  
Prince N'Jobu, son of Azzuri.  
(SPEAKING XHOSA)  
Prove to me you are one of us.  
(SPEAKS XHOSA)  
My King.  
This is James. I trust him  
with my life. He stays...  
with your permission,  
King T'Chaka.  
As you wish.  
At ease.  
(SPEAKS XHOSA)  
Come, baby brother.  
how you are holding up.  
You look strong.  
Glory to Bast,  
I am in good health.  
How is home?  
Not so good.  
(IN XHOSA) Baby brother.  
There has been an attack.  
This man...  
Ulysses Klaue...  
stole a quarter ton of  
vibranium from us...  
and triggered a bomb  
at the border to escape.  
Many lives were lost.  
He knew where we hid  
the vibranium...  
and how to strike.  
He had someone on the inside.  
Why are you here?  
Because I want you  
to look me in the eyes...  
and tell me  
why you betrayed Wakanda.  
I did no such thing.  
(SPEAKS XHOSA)  
Tell him who you are.  
Zuri, son of Badu...  
What?  
James. James, you lied to me?  
Leave him.  
You were Wakandan  
this whole time?  
You betrayed Wakanda!  
How could you lie  
to me like...  
Stand down.  
Did you think that you were  
the only spy we sent here?  
Prince N'Jobu...  
you will return home  
at once...  
where you will face  
the Council...  
and inform them  
of your crimes.  
Check up!  
(INDISTINCT CHATTER)  
Guard your man,  
guard your man!  
Yo.  
REPORTER:  
The tiny nation of Wakanda  
is mourning the death  
of its monarch, King T'Chaka.  
The beloved ruler was one of  
many confirmed dead...  
after a terrorist attack  
at the United Nations  
a week ago.  
The suspect  
has since been apprehended.  
Though it remains one of  
the poorest countries  
in the world...  
fortified by  
mountain ranges...  
and an impenetrable  
rainforest...  
Wakanda does not engage  
in international trade  
or accept aid.  
The succession  
of the throne...  
is expected to fall  
to the oldest  
of the king's two children...  
Prince T'Challa.  
OKOYE: My Prince...  
coming up on them now.  
No need, Okoye.  
I can handle this alone.  
Hmm.  
I will get Nakia out  
as quickly as possible.  
Just don't freeze  
when you see her.  
What are you talking about?  
I never freeze.  
(MEN GRUNTING)  
MILITANT 1: What's going on?  
MILITANT 2: It's the car.  
It lost power. It won't start.  
The car no start.  
MILITANT 3: What happened?  
MILITANT 4: The engine failed.  
MILITANT 1: Ours, too.  
What is it, Captain?  
\- Defense positions.  
\- (GUNS COCKING)  
Defense positions.  
MILITANT 2:  
Are we under attack?  
Defense positions.  
Get around to the side.  
Defense positions.  
Hey. Defense positions!  
No games.  
(BARKING)  
What do you see?  
(WHISPERING INDISTINCTLY)  
\- Come in. Come in.  
\- (SCREAMS)  
Over there! Look back!  
Watch out!  
(ALL SCREAMING AND GRUNTING)  
NAKIA: T'Challa, no!  
This one's just a boy.  
He got kidnapped as well.  
BLACK PANTHER: Nakia...  
I...  
\- I wanted...  
\- MILITANT 1: Hey!  
I have her!  
Don't move! I will shoot!  
I will shoot her right now.  
(GROANS)  
You froze.  
BLACK PANTHER: Ah...  
Why are you here?  
You've ruined my mission.  
My father is dead, Nakia.  
I will be crowned king  
tomorrow.  
And I wish for you  
to be there.  
NAKIA:  
Carry yourselves home now.  
WOMAN: Thank you.  
And take the boy.  
Get him to his people.  
Thank you oh.  
(INDISTINCT CHATTERING)  
You will speak  
nothing of this day.  
Yes.  
Thank you.  
Thank you.  
(WAKANDA BY BAABA MAAL  
PLAYING)  
OKOYE: Sister Nakia...  
My Prince...  
we are home.  
This never gets old.  
(WAKANDA BY BAABA MAAL  
PLAYING)  
Queen Mother...  
Princess...  
My comfort for your loss.  
RAMONDA: Thank you, Nakia.  
It is so good  
to have you back with us.  
Take her to  
the River Province  
to prepare her  
for the ceremony.  
Yes, General.  
Did he freeze?  
Like an antelope  
in headlights.  
(LAUGHING)  
Are you finished?  
So surprised  
my little sister came  
to see me off  
before our big day.  
You wish!  
I'm here for the EMP beads.  
I've developed an update.  
Update? No.  
It worked perfectly.  
How many times  
do I have to teach you?  
Just because something works  
doesn't mean  
that it cannot be improved.  
You are teaching me?  
What do you know?  
SHURI: More than you.  
I can't wait to see what kind  
of update you make...  
to your ceremonial outfit.  
Shuri!  
Sorry, Mother!  
How are you  
feeling today, Mama?  
Proud.  
Your father and I would talk  
about this day all the time.  
He is with us...  
and it is your time  
to be king.  
Good morning.  
How can I help you?  
I was just checking out  
these artifacts.  
They tell me  
you're the expert.  
Ah. You could say that.  
They're beautiful.  
Where's this one from?  
The Bobo Ashanti tribe...  
present day Ghana...  
19th century.  
For real?  
What about this one?  
That one's from the Edo people  
of Benin...  
16th century.  
Now, tell me about this one.  
Also from Benin,  
seventh century.  
(CLEARS THROAT)  
Fula tribe, I believe.  
Nah.  
I beg your pardon?  
It was taken by  
British soldiers in Benin  
but it's from Wakanda.  
And it's made  
out of vibranium.  
(CHUCKLES) Don't trip.  
I'mma take it  
off your hands for you.  
These items aren't for sale.  
How do you think  
your ancestors got these?  
You think they paid  
a fair price?  
Or did they take it, like they  
took everything else?  
Sir, I'm going to have to  
(CLEARS THROAT)  
ask you to leave.  
You got  
all this security in here  
watching me  
ever since I walked in.  
\- (CLEARS THROAT)  
\- But you ain't checking for  
\- what you put in your body.  
\- (GASPS)  
All right, mate.  
Let's have it.  
\- Come on, mate. Time.  
\- (GRUNTS)  
I think she might not  
be feeling too good.  
Somebody get some help!  
Come here!  
Call a doctor, please!  
Please, somebody, come help!  
GUARD: Medical emergency  
right away  
in the West African Exhibit,  
please, right away.  
Look out.  
Step back, please.  
Step back. Thank you.  
Coming through over there.  
Medics coming through.  
I'm gonna take a break.  
MEDIC 1: Let's give the lady  
some space, please.  
MEDIC 2: Step back,  
please, gents.  
Step back, please.  
(GUARDS GRUNT)  
Hey, come here.  
Come here. It's okay.  
You can go, but just don't  
tell anyone, all right?  
Bro, why you ain't just  
shoot him right here?  
Because it's better to leave  
the crime scene  
more spread out.  
Makes us look like amateurs.  
(HIP-HOP MUSIC PLAYING)  
Now then,  
let's see if you know  
what you're talking about.  
(DEVICE WHIRRING)  
That's just a taste.  
(SNIFFING)  
\- You're gonna be a rich boy.  
\- You better sell that quick.  
(CHUCKLES) It's already sold!  
Whatever you try,  
the Wakandans'll  
probably show up.  
That'll make my day.  
I can kill two birds  
with one stone.  
You're not telling me  
that's vibranium, too?  
Nah, I'm just feeling it.  
(SIREN WAILING)  
(UPBEAT DRUMMING)  
(SPEAKING XHOSA)  
Onward!  
Onward!  
(PEOPLE SINGING IN XHOSA)  
(UPBEAT MUSIC PLAYING)  
son of Badu...  
give to you...  
Prince T'Challa...  
the Black Panther!  
(ALL CHEERING)  
The prince...  
will now have the strength  
of the Black Panther...  
stripped away.  
(UPBEAT DRUMMING)  
(BREATHING HEAVILY)  
(ALL SPEAKING XHOSA)  
Praise the ancestors.  
Praise the ancestors.  
Victory in ritual combat...  
comes by yield or death.  
If any tribe wishes to  
put forth a warrior...  
I now offer...  
a path to the throne.  
\- (SHOUTS)  
\- (TRIBESPEOPLE REPEAT)  
The Merchant Tribe  
will not challenge today.  
\- (SHOUTS)  
\- (TRIBESPEOPLE REPEAT)  
The Border Tribe  
will not challenge today.  
\- (SHOUTS)  
\- (TRIBESPEOPLE REPEAT)  
The River Tribe  
will not challenge today.  
\- (MINING TRIBESMAN SHOUTS)  
\- (TRIBESPEOPLE REPEAT)  
The Mining Tribe  
will not challenge today.  
Is there any member  
of a royal blood...  
who wishes to challenge  
for the throne?  
(ALL MURMURING)  
This corset  
is really uncomfortable...  
so could we all just  
wrap it up and go home?  
\- Mother!  
\- (ALL EXCLAIM)  
(MEN CHANTING AND GRUNTING)  
\- Are they Jabari?  
\- Yes.  
(CHANTING CONTINUES)  
M'Baku, what are you  
doing here?  
It's challenge day.  
We have watched...  
and listened  
from the mountains!  
We have watched  
with disgust...  
as your  
technological advancements  
have been overseen by a child!  
Who scoffs at tradition!  
And now you want to  
hand the nation  
over to this prince...  
who could not keep  
his own father safe.  
Mmm?  
We will not have it.  
I said,  
we will not have it, oh!  
I, M'Baku...  
leader of the Jabari...  
I accept your challenge,  
M'Baku.  
Glory to Hanuman.  
(UPBEAT DRUMMING)  
\- Jabari!  
\- (JABARI MEN YELL)  
Dora Milaje!  
(IN XHOSA) Onward!  
Let the challenge begin!  
(YELLING AND GRUNTING)  
Oh!  
(UPBEAT DRUMMING)  
M'BAKU: Stand up!  
(YELLS) Come!  
\- (M'BAKU LAUGHING)  
\- WOMAN: T'Challa!  
(M'BAKU YELLS)  
Where is your god now?  
\- (CHEERING)  
\- Yes!  
(BOTH GRUNTING)  
No powers.  
No claws.  
No special suit, oh!  
Just a boy not fit to lead!  
Show him who you are!  
(T'CHALLA YELLS)  
(YELLING)  
(GROANS)  
(T'CHALLA GROANS)  
(YELLS)  
I am Prince T'Challa...  
son of King T'Chaka!  
You can do this, T'Challa!  
(GRUNTS)  
Yes!  
Come on!  
Yield! Don't make me kill you.  
I would rather die!  
ALL: (CHANTING)  
T'Challa!  
T'Challa!  
T'Challa!  
T'Challa!  
T'Challa!  
You have fought with honor!  
Now yield!  
Your people need you.  
T'Challa!  
T'Challa!  
Yield, man!  
T'Challa!  
T'Challa!  
(T'CHALLA SIGHS)  
\- Yes! Yes!  
\- (ALL CHEERING)  
ZURI: I now present to you...  
King T'Challa...  
the Black Panther.  
(ALL CHEERING)  
Zuri.  
My King.  
(WHOOPING)  
Wakanda forever!  
ALL: Wakanda forever!  
Allow the Heart-Shaped Herb...  
to restore the powers  
of the Black Panther...  
and take you  
to the Ancestral Plane.  
(GROANS SOFTLY)  
ZURI: T'Chaka...  
we call on you.  
Come here to your son.  
(SPEAKING XHOSA)  
Praise the ancestors.  
(SOFT GROWLING)  
(LAUGHING)  
(SPEAKS XHOSA)  
Father.  
My son.  
T'CHAKA: Stand up.  
You are a king.  
(SPEAKING XHOSA)  
What is wrong my son?  
I am not ready.  
Have you not prepared  
to be king your whole life?  
Have you not trained  
and studied,  
been by my side?  
what I am talking about.  
I am not ready  
to be without you.  
A man who has not prepared  
his children  
for his own death...  
has failed as a father.  
Have I ever failed you?  
Never.  
Tell me how to  
best protect Wakanda.  
I want to be  
a great king, Baba.  
Just like you.  
You're going to struggle.  
So you'll need to  
surround yourself  
with people you trust.  
You're a good man  
with a good heart.  
And it's hard  
for a good man to be king.  
(GASPING)  
Breathe.  
T'Challa, breathe.  
(BREATHING DEEPLY)  
Breathe.  
He was there.  
(CHUCKLES)  
He was there. My father.  
(BEREBERE BY IDRISSA SOUMAORO  
PLAYING)  
Just one?  
Come home, Nakia.  
I'm right here.  
Stay.  
I came to support you  
and to honor your father...  
but I can't stay.  
I found my calling out there.  
I've seen too many in need  
just to turn a blind eye.  
I can't be happy here...  
knowing that there's people  
out there who have nothing.  
What would you have  
Wakanda do about it?  
Share what we have.  
We could provide aid...  
and access to technology  
and refuge  
to those who need it.  
Other countries do it,  
we could do it better.  
We are not like  
these other countries, Nakia.  
If the world found out  
what we truly are...  
what we possess...  
we could lose our way of life.  
Wakanda is strong enough  
to help others  
and protect ourselves  
at the same time.  
(SIGHS)  
If you were not so stubborn,  
you would make a great queen.  
I would make a great queen  
because I am so stubborn.  
\- Ah! See, you admit it!  
\- If that's what I wanted.  
T'CHALLA: Is that him?  
Glory to Bast, man.  
Is he still growing?  
W'KABI: Of course.  
I see Nakia is back.  
You guys going to work it out?  
T'Challa...  
what's wrong?  
Nakia thinks  
we should be doing more.  
More, like what?  
Foreign aid, refugee programs.  
You let the refugees in...  
they bring their problems  
with them.  
And then Wakanda  
is like everywhere else.  
Now if you said  
you wanted me and my men...  
to go out there  
and clean up the world,  
then I'll be all for it.  
But waging war  
on other countries  
has never been our way.  
(KIMOYO BEADS TRILLING)  
You, too, huh?  
Bast! We're in trouble.  
My King.  
My love.  
You will never guess who just  
popped up on our radar.  
A misidentified  
Wakandan artifact...  
was stolen yesterday  
from a British museum.  
We have learned  
Ulysses Klaue...  
plans to sell the vibranium  
to an American buyer...  
in South Korea...  
tomorrow night.  
Klaue has escaped our pursuits  
for almost 30 years.  
Not capturing him is, perhaps,  
my father's greatest regret.  
I wish to bring Klaue  
back here to stand trial.  
Wakanda does not need  
a warrior right now.  
We need a king.  
My parents were killed  
when he attacked.  
Not a day goes by  
when I do not think  
about what Klaue took from us.  
From me.  
It's too great  
an opportunity to pass.  
W'KABI: Take me with you.  
We'll take him down together,  
side by side.  
I need you here  
protecting the border.  
Then I ask...  
you kill him  
where he stands...  
or you bring him back to us.  
You have my word.  
I will bring him back.  
We will proceed  
with the mission.  
(UPBEAT AFRICAN MUSIC PLAYING)  
My King!  
\- Stop it. Stop it.  
\- (CHUCKLES)  
I've already sent a car ahead  
to Busan for you.  
Who are you taking with you  
to Korea?  
Okoye.  
And Nakia as well.  
You sure it's a good idea  
to take your ex on a mission?  
Yes.  
We'll be fine.  
Besides, you'll be on call  
should we need backup.  
Yes!  
I have great things  
to show you, Brother.  
Here are your communication  
devices for Korea.  
Unlimited range,  
also equipped with  
audio surveillance system.  
Check these out.  
Remote access Kimoyo Beads.  
Updated to interface directly  
with my sand table.  
T'CHALLA: Ah.  
And what are these?  
The real question is  
(SHOUTS) what are those?  
(CHUCKLES)  
Why do you have  
your toes out in my lab?  
What, you don't like  
my royal sandals?  
I wanted to go old school  
for my first day.  
I bet the Elders loved that.  
(CHUCKLES)  
Try them on.  
Fully automated.  
Like the old American movie  
Baba used to watch.  
T'CHALLA: Mmm.  
And I made them  
completely sound absorbent.  
Interesting.  
Guess what I call them.  
Sneakers.  
Because you...  
Never mind.  
If you're going to take  
on Klaue...  
you'll need the best  
the design group has to offer.  
Exhibit A.  
T'CHALLA: My design.  
SHURI: Old tech.  
\- Old?  
\- Functional, but old.  
"Hey, people are shooting  
at me.  
"Wait, let me put on  
my helmet."  
\- Enough.  
\- (CHUCKLES)  
Now, look at these.  
Do you like that one?  
Tempting.  
But the idea  
is to not be noticed.  
This one.  
(TRILLING)  
Now tell it to go on.  
SHURI: Ooh!  
The entire suit sits within  
the teeth of the necklace.  
Strike it.  
\- Anywhere?  
\- Mmm-hmm.  
Not that hard, genius!  
You told me to strike it.  
You didn't say how hard.  
I invite you to my lab,  
and you just  
kick things around?  
Well, maybe you should make it  
a little stronger.  
Hey.  
Wait a minute.  
SHURI: The nanites  
absorb the kinetic energy...  
and hold it in place  
for redistribution.  
Very nice.  
Strike it again  
in the same spot.  
(KIMOYO BEADS BEEP)  
You're recording?  
For research purposes.  
(SHURI LAUGHS MOCKINGLY)  
Delete that footage.  
(HANGOVER BY PSY  
AND SNOOP DOGG PLAYING)  
(INDISTINCT CHATTER)  
This way.  
Bast willing,  
this will go quickly...  
and I can get this ridiculous  
thing off my head.  
It looks nice.  
Just whip it back and forth.  
What? It's a disgrace.  
(IN KOREAN) Hello Sophia.  
Good to see you.  
Who are these two?  
My friends from Kenya.  
Very deep pockets.  
They're good.  
Good for trouble...  
...like you?  
(EXCLAIMS)  
Thank you!  
(PRAY FOR ME BY THE WEEKND  
AND KENDRICK LAMAR PLAYING)  
Spread out.  
The buyer  
is likely already here.  
The woman outside.  
What trouble  
was she referring to?  
Ah... I got into  
a disagreement  
with some ivory traders.  
\- Made a bit of a mess.  
\- Hmm.  
And will there be  
any trouble tonight,  
Ms. Kenyan Heiress?  
Depends...  
on how quickly we finish  
the mission.  
OKOYE: (ON RADIO)  
Can we please focus?  
Thank you.  
(SPEAKING KOREAN)  
Over here.  
One whiskey, please.  
Eyes up. Americans.  
I count three.  
OKOYE: Five.  
How could you miss  
Greased Lightning  
there behind you?  
Six.  
Just spotted an old friend  
who works for the CIA.  
It just got  
a little more complicated.  
Agent Ross.  
Your Highness.  
You are buying from Klaue.  
What I'm doing or not doing...  
on behalf of  
the U.S. government  
is none of your concern.  
Now, whatever the hell  
you're up to...  
do me a favor,  
stay out of my way.  
I gave you Zemo.  
Didn't I keep it  
under wraps...  
that the king of  
a third world country  
runs around  
in a bulletproof cat suit?  
I'd say we were even.  
You really need to leave, now.  
Klaue is leaving  
out that door with me.  
You've been warned.  
CROUPIER: Three, craps.  
Hey, you won!  
You know what?  
I think  
I'll just take these...  
bring them over here  
\- and hold on for safekeeping.  
\- ROSS: Mmm-hmm.  
Okay, heads up.  
The king of Wakanda is here.  
He cannot leave with Klaue.  
All right.  
Vibranium from the attack  
on Sokovia  
links back to a person...  
that I'm not actually saying  
I'm here to make  
a deal with...  
but that deal  
will not be called off.  
When the dust settles,  
you and me can work  
something out.  
I'm not here to make a deal.  
(RAP MUSIC PLAYING  
ON CAR STEREO)  
(DOOR BUZZING AND BEEPING)  
Klaue, plus eight!  
General.  
In position  
to secure our exit.  
And the vibranium?  
I don't see it yet.  
OKOYE: I thought there were  
no weapons allowed in here.  
There's not supposed to be.  
Somebody did not get the memo.  
Definitely armed.  
Well, that is quite  
the entourage.  
You got a mixtape coming out?  
Oh, yeah. (CHUCKLES)  
Yeah, actually, there is one.  
I'll send you the SoundCloud  
link, if you like.  
Hey, Dave, can you get  
the link to the tape?  
Please, don't make me  
listen to your music.  
I just meant you got a lot of  
people with you.  
(CHUCKLES)  
You think they're for you?  
Don't worry.  
I can do a deal with you  
all by myself,  
thank you very much.  
OKOYE: Six more. It's a setup.  
You got the diamonds?  
Okay. That's enough.  
\- We need to move on Klaue.  
\- T'CHALLA: Stand down.  
We can't afford a shootout.  
Vibranium?  
I was going to buy  
a fancy suitcase...  
but I thought  
I'd save myself some money.  
It's now or never.  
(IN XHOSA) Stand down!  
Hey!  
(SPEAKS XHOSA)  
(GRUNTING)  
(CROWD SCREAMING)  
Wakandans! They're here!  
(PEOPLE SCREAMING)  
ROSS: Get outta here!  
KLAUE: Kill 'em all!  
Diamonds, quick!  
(ALL GRUNTING)  
(YELLS)  
(SPEAKS XHOSA)  
Murderer!  
(GUN CLICKING)  
You know, you look just like  
your old man.  
(WEAPON POWERING UP)  
(GRUNTS)  
I made it rain! (LAUGHS)  
Let's get out of here, boss!  
That was awesome!  
That was awesome!  
Let's go! Go, go, go, come on!  
\- Do we just leave him?  
\- He'll catch up.  
(DEVICE BEEPS)  
Shuri!  
Yes!  
AUTOMATED VOICE: Remote  
driving system activated.  
Wait! Which side of  
the road is it?  
T'CHALLA: For Bast's sake!  
\- Just drive!  
\- Okay, calm down!  
Whoo! Let's go!  
Put some music on. What do you  
think this is, a funeral?  
(UPBEAT RAP MUSIC PLAYING  
ON STEREO)  
Which one is he in now?  
Hey, split up!  
\- They're trying to lose us.  
\- I'll take the right.  
We'll take the other two!  
I see a shortcut.  
(TIRES SCREECH)  
We're not going to make it!  
BLACK PANTHER: Keep going!  
Whoo! Brother!  
(BLACK PANTHER GRUNTS)  
Hey, what was that?  
BLACK PANTHER: Don't worry  
about it. You're doing great.  
Guns.  
So primitive!  
It's a vibranium car,  
you idiots!  
The bullets won't penetrate!  
What are you doing?  
Just drive.  
(MEN YELL)  
\- Whoo!

Hey, look at your suit.  
You've been taking bullets,  
charging it up  
with kinetic energy.  
BLACK PANTHER:  
Pull around the truck.  
Where'd he go?  
You show-off.  
There he is!  
Hold tight!  
(ENGINE REVS)  
All right.  
Let's have some fun!  
(GRUNTING)  
(STRAINING)  
(PANTING)  
Hop in.  
Put that spear in the trunk.  
BLACK PANTHER: Faster, Shuri.  
I'm going as fast as I can!  
Take a right! Take a right!  
(TIRES SCREECH)  
No, no, no!  
(GRUNTS) Brother!  
(BLACK PANTHER GRUNTING)  
(PEOPLE EXCLAIMING)  
(GROANING AND PANTING)  
BLACK PANTHER: Klaue!  
Did you think we would forget?  
(BLACK PANTHER GRUNTING)  
Look at me, murderer!  
Where did you get this weapon?  
You savages didn't deserve it.  
\- (GRUNTS)  
\- (GROANS)  
Oh, mercy, King. Mercy.  
Every breath you take  
is mercy from me.  
(IN XHOSA) King!  
The world watches.  
Let's go, huh?  
(CAMERA SHUTTERS CLICKING)  
Yeah.  
KLAUE: Hello.  
(GIGGLES)  
I can see you! I can.  
I can see you.  
(CACKLING)  
(AIR KISSES)  
(SPLUTTERING)  
So this is a big mess, huh?  
I figured we could go  
good cop, bad cop.  
I'll talk to him first,  
then you guys go in.  
(SPEAKING XHOSA)  
We can't let him  
talk to Klaue alone.  
Better to let him talk to  
Klaue alone for 5 minutes  
than to make a scene here.  
After your questioning,  
we will take him back  
to Wakanda with us.  
What? No.  
Look, I like you, a lot.  
But he's in my custody now.  
He's not going anywhere.  
Listen, I'm doing you guys  
a favor  
by letting you  
even be in here.  
(SPEAKING XHOSA)  
If he touches you again,  
I'm going to impale him  
to this desk.  
Does she speak English?  
When she wants to.  
Huh.  
I'm going in.  
When I'm done,  
you guys are up.  
\- Agent Ross.  
\- Yeah?  
I do appreciate your help  
in Busan.  
You see that?  
It's called diplomacy.  
You're welcome.  
(KLAUE SINGS WHAT IS LOVE  
BY DEE DEE HALLIGAN  
AND JUNIOR TORELLO)  
\- Okoye.  
\- (SCOFFS)  
Play nice.  
Americans.  
(KLAUE CONTINUES SINGING)  
(ROSS CLEARS THROAT)  
You know, you really shouldn't  
trust the Wakandans.  
I'm much more your speed.  
I don't trust anybody,  
not in this job.  
But what I am interested in  
is that arm cannon out there.  
Where'd you get that?  
It's an old mining tool that  
I made some adjustments to.  
But I can get you one,  
if you like.  
Why don't you give me the name  
of your supplier,  
and I'll ask them.  
He's right outside.  
Why don't you  
ask him yourself?  
What? T'Challa?  
You're telling me that weapon  
on your arm is from Wakanda?  
Bingo.  
What do you actually know  
about Wakanda?  
ROSS: Um...  
Shepherds, textiles,  
cool outfits.  
KLAUE: (ON EARPIECE)  
It's all a front.  
Explorers searched for it  
for centuries.  
El Dorado, the Golden City.  
They thought they could  
find it in South America...  
but it was in Africa  
the whole time.  
A technological marvel.  
All because it was built  
on a mound  
of the most valuable metal  
known to man.  
Isipho, they call it.  
The gift.  
Vibranium.  
Vibranium, yeah,  
strongest metal on earth.  
It's not just a metal.  
They sew it  
into their clothes.  
It powers their city,  
their tech...  
their weapons.  
Weapons?  
(CHUCKLES) Yeah.  
Makes my arm cannon  
look like a leaf blower.  
That's a nice fairy tale,  
but Wakanda is  
a third world country...  
and you stole  
all their vibranium.  
(LAUGHING) I stole...  
All of it?  
I took a tiny piece of it.  
They have  
a mountain full of it.  
They've been mining it  
for thousands of years...  
and they still haven't  
scratched the surface.  
I'm the only outsider  
who's seen it  
and got out of there alive.  
If you don't believe me,  
you ask your friend  
what his suit is made of.  
What his claws are made of.  
(BEEPING)  
Your father told the UN...  
that Klaue stole  
all the vibranium you had.  
But now he's telling me  
you have more.  
And you believe the word  
of an arms dealer  
strapped to a chair?  
(TRUCK BEEPING)  
(IN KOREAN) Where is that?  
Back there.  
How much more are you hiding?  
(SPEAKING XHOSA)  
Something is happening  
out back.  
(YELLS)  
Get down!  
\- (KLAUE YELLING)  
\- Stand down!  
MAN 1: Cover!  
MAN 2: Grenade!  
I see you took your time,  
didn't you? (LAUGHS)  
(OKOYE SPEAKING XHOSA)  
My King!  
My King.  
Nakia.  
He just jumped in front of me.  
(LABORED BREATHING  
AND GRUNTING)  
I don't think  
he'll make it here.  
It hit his spine.  
Give me a Kimoyo Bead.  
(SIREN WAILING IN DISTANCE)  
This will stabilize him  
for now.  
(ROSS GRUNTING SOFTLY)  
(EXHALING DEEPLY)  
Give him to us.  
We can save him.  
OKOYE: Our mission  
was to bring back Klaue.  
We failed.  
This man is a foreign  
intelligence operative.  
How do we justify  
bringing him into our borders?  
He took a bullet for me.  
OKOYE: That was his choice.  
So now we are just supposed to  
let him die?  
Let us consider  
that we heal him.  
It is his duty to report back  
to his country.  
And as king, it is your duty  
to protect ours.  
I'm well aware of  
my duties, General.  
I cannot just let him die...  
knowing we can save him.  
Where exactly  
are we taking him?  
(UPBEAT AFRICAN MUSIC PLAYING)  
Great! Another broken  
white boy for us to fix.  
This is going to be fun.  
He will live.  
\- (KIMOYO BEADS TRILL)  
\- (MUSIC STOPS)  
W'Kabi is here.  
What's going on, brother?  
Where is Klaue?  
He's not here.  
(SIGHS)  
He slipped through our hands.  
"Slipped"?  
For 30 years, your father was  
in power and did nothing.  
With you,  
I thought it'd be different.  
But it's more of the same.  
Let's get going, boss.  
You always sell to the CIA?  
I sell to the highest bidder.  
But don't you worry.  
When I get back to Joburg...  
and I lay low for a bit,  
I'll make sure  
both you guys get paid.  
Oh, I ain't worried  
about the money, bro.  
I know you good for it.  
On our way back,  
just drop us off in Wakanda.  
You don't want to  
go there, boy.  
Yeah, I do.  
KLAUE: Drop it!  
Or your little  
Bonnie and Clyde routine  
ends today.  
Put your gun down now!  
I'm sorry.  
\- Sorry, Erik.  
\- It's gonna be okay.  
(KLAUE GROANS)  
(GROANS)  
(KLAUE PANTING)  
You really want to go  
to Wakanda?  
They're savages.  
This is what they do  
to people like us.  
KILLMONGER: I ain't worried  
about no brand.  
Check these out.  
Each one is for a kill.  
You can scar yourself as much  
as you'd like.  
To them,  
you'll just be an outsider.  
You're crazy to think  
that you can walk in there.  
Ah, to think I saw you  
as some crazy American.  
(CHUCKLING)  
T'CHALLA: Leave us!  
So your mission did not go  
as planned.  
What happened  
to my uncle N'Jobu?  
My father told me  
he disappeared.  
There was a man today...  
wearing a ring  
identical to this one.  
That is not possible.  
He helped Klaue escape from us  
and he was wearing this ring!  
My grandfather's ring!  
Do not tell me  
what is possible.  
Tell me the truth!  
Some truths...  
are too much to bear,  
T'Challa.  
That is not your choice  
to make.  
What happened to him?  
I promised the king  
to say nothing.  
I am your king now!  
Your uncle took...  
a War Dog assignment  
in America.  
Your father...  
placed me there...  
to observe...  
unbeknownst to him.  
Your uncle fell in love  
with an American woman.  
They had a child.  
The hardships he saw there...  
radicalized your uncle.  
I observed  
for as long as I could.  
Their leaders  
have been assassinated.  
Communities flooded with drugs  
and weapons.  
They are overly policed  
and incarcerated.  
All over the planet...  
our people suffer because  
they don't have the tools  
to fight back.  
With vibranium weapons,  
they could overthrow  
every country...  
and Wakanda could  
rule them all  
the right way.  
He knew your father  
would not support this.  
So, your uncle betrayed us.  
No!  
He helped Klaue  
steal the vibranium.  
No, no, no.  
You will return home  
at once...  
where you will face  
the Council...  
and inform them  
of your crimes.  
ZURI: He drew his weapon  
on me.  
\- No!  
\- (GRUNTING)  
ZURI: Your father  
killed his own brother...  
to save my life.  
Speak nothing of this.  
And the child?  
We left him.  
We had to...  
maintain...  
the lie.  
What is this?  
Just a little gift.  
(SPEAKING XHOSA)  
Who are you?  
(DEVICE WHIRRING)  
(GRUNTING)  
All right, where am I?  
Don't scare me like that,  
colonizer!  
(STAMMERS) What?  
My name is Everett.  
Yes, I know. Everett Ross...  
former air force pilot  
and now CIA.  
Right.  
Okay, is this Wakanda?  
No, it's Kansas.  
How long ago was Korea?  
SHURI: Yesterday.  
I don't think so.  
Bullet wounds don't just  
magically heal overnight.  
(CHUCKLES SOFTLY)  
They do here.  
But not by magic,  
by technology.  
Don't touch anything.  
My brother will return soon.  
ROSS: These train things...  
that's magnetic levitation,  
right?  
Obviously.  
Obviously, but I've never  
seen it this efficient.  
The light panels,  
what are they?  
\- Sonic stabilizers.  
\- Sonic what?  
In its raw form...  
vibranium is too dangerous  
to be transported  
at that speed...  
so I developed a way  
to temporarily deactivate it.  
ROSS: There's vibranium  
on those trains?  
There's vibranium  
all around us.  
That's how I healed you.  
(CHUCKLES)  
Where is T'Challa?  
His Kimoyo Beads  
have been switched off.  
Well, we are not  
joined at the hip, Okoye.  
A man showed up at the border  
who claims  
to have killed Klaue.  
What?  
W'Kabi is transporting him,  
as we speak, to the palace.  
We need to find your brother!  
An outsider?  
No, a Wakandan.  
He's not a Wakandan.  
He's one of ours.  
He killed his own brother...  
and left a child behind...  
with nothing.  
What kind of king...  
What kind of man does that?  
No man is perfect.  
Not even your father.  
He didn't even give him  
a proper burial.  
My uncle N'Jobu betrayed us,  
but my father...  
he may have created something  
even worse.  
Hey.  
Look at me.  
You can't let your father's  
mistakes define who you are.  
You get to decide what kind of  
king you are going to be.  
(KIMOYO BEADS TRILL)  
Brother, you need to  
get here now!  
ROSS: Erik Stevens.  
Graduated Annapolis age 19...  
MIT for grad school.  
Joined the SEALs and went  
straight to Afghanistan...  
where he wrapped up  
confirmed kills,  
like it was a video game.  
Started calling him  
Killmonger.  
He joined a JSOC ghost unit.  
Now these guys are serious.  
They will drop off the grid...  
so they can  
commit assassinations  
and take down governments.  
Did he reveal anything  
about his identity?  
SHURI: He has  
a War Dog tattoo...  
but we have no record of him.  
Is this man Wakandan or not?  
(SPEAKING XHOSA)  
Tell us what is going on.  
Speak.  
I'm standing in your house...  
serving justice to a man  
who stole your vibranium  
and murdered your people.  
Justice your king  
couldn't deliver.  
I don't care  
that you brought Klaue.  
Only reason I don't kill you  
where you stand  
is because I know who you are.  
Now, what do you want?  
I want the throne.  
(LAUGHS AND SPEAKS XHOSA)  
My goodness.  
(TRIBES' ELDERS LAUGHING)  
Y'all sittin' up here  
comfortable.  
Must feel good.  
It's about two billion people  
all over the world  
that looks like us.  
But their lives  
are a lot harder.  
Wakanda has the tools  
to liberate 'em all.  
And what tools are those?  
Vibranium. Your weapons.  
Our weapons will not be used  
to wage war on the world.  
It is not our way to be judge,  
jury and executioner...  
for people  
who are not our own.  
Not your own?  
But didn't life start  
right here on this continent?  
So ain't all people  
your people?  
I am not king of all people.  
I am king of Wakanda.  
And it is my responsibility  
to make sure  
our people are safe...  
and that vibranium  
does not fall  
into the hands  
of a person like you.  
KILLMONGER: Mmm...  
RAMONDA: Son.  
We have entertained  
this charlatan for too long.  
Reject his request.  
Oh, I ain't  
requesting nothing.  
\- Ask who I am.  
\- You're Erik Stevens.  
An American black operative.  
A mercenary  
nicknamed Killmonger.  
That's who you are.  
That's not my name, Princess.  
Ask me, King.  
No.  
Ask me.  
Take him away.  
(IN XHOSA) Who are you?  
I am N'Jadaka,  
son of Prince N'Jobu.  
Son of N'Jobu?  
with Panther claws  
in his chest!  
You ain't the son of a king.  
You a son of a murderer.  
(IN XHOSA) You're lying!  
\- I'm afraid not, Queen Mother.  
RIVER TRIBE ELDER:  
(GASPS) What?  
(SPEAKING XHOSA)  
The descendent of N'Jobu.  
I'm exercising my blood right  
to challenge  
for the mantles of king...  
and Black Panther.  
Do not do this, T'Challa.  
BORDER TRIBE ELDER:  
As the son of Prince N'Jobu,  
he is within his rights.  
He has no rights here!  
The challenge will take weeks  
to prepare.  
Weeks? I don't need weeks.  
The whole country ain't gotta  
be there. I just need him.  
And somebody to get me  
outta these chains.  
T'Challa,  
what do you know of this?  
I accept your challenge.  
SHURI:  
He'll never beat T'Challa.  
He should've just come  
to the first challenge  
and gotten it over with.  
(UPBEAT DRUMMING)  
ZURI: The king  
will now have the strength  
of the Black Panther  
stripped away.  
(LABORED BREATHING)  
Where is Agent Ross?  
I locked him in the office.  
He's not going anywhere.  
This is your last chance.  
Throw down your weapons,  
and we can handle this  
another way.  
I lived my entire life  
waitin' for this moment.  
I trained, I lied, I killed...  
just to get here.  
I killed in America,  
Afghanistan...  
Iraq.  
I took life from  
my own brothers and sisters  
right here on this continent.  
And all this death...  
just so I could kill you.  
Let the challenge begin.  
\- (FAST-TEMPO DRUMMING)  
\- (GRUNTING)  
Yield!  
(GROANS)  
(T'CHALLA GRUNTS)  
(GROANS)  
Snap out of it, T'Challa!  
(GRUNTING AND GROANING)  
(YELLS)  
(GASPS)  
(BREATHES HEAVILY)  
(GRUNTS)  
(GROANING)  
Come on, get up.  
Come here.  
This is for my father.  
ZURI: Erik!  
\- Zuri, no.  
\- Stop!  
\- Zuri!  
\- Zuri, don't!  
I am the cause of  
your father's death.  
Not him.  
Take me.  
I'll take you both,  
Uncle James.  
No!  
No! No!  
Zuri, no!  
(GROANS)  
No!  
No! No! Zuri! Zuri!  
No! No!  
(YELLING)  
Is this your king? Huh?  
(T'CHALLA GRUNTING)  
Is this your king?  
The Black Panther,  
who's supposed to  
lead you into the future?  
Come on, Brother!  
Is there nothing  
that can be done?  
\- (T'CHALLA GRUNTING)  
\- Him?  
He's supposed to protect you?  
\- No.  
\- No!  
No!  
Nah. I'm your king.  
\- No! No!  
\- We have to go now!  
Queen Mother, let's go!  
(RAMONDA CRYING)  
The Queen Mother and Shuri,  
they are safe?  
\- Yes.  
\- (SIGHS)  
(IN XHOSA) Thank you.  
to them immediately.  
(IN XHOSA) I cannot.  
Though my heart is with you.  
We cannot turn over  
our nation to a man  
who showed up here  
only hours ago.  
He is of royal blood.  
\- He killed T'Challa!  
\- In ritual combat.  
Does that really matter?  
You are the greatest warrior  
Wakanda has.  
Help me overthrow him  
before he becomes too strong.  
Overthrow?  
Nakia!  
I'm not a spy who can come  
and go as they so choose!  
I am loyal to that throne,  
no matter who sits upon it.  
What are you loyal to?  
I loved him.  
I loved my country, too.  
Then you serve your country.  
No. I save my country.  
What's wrong?  
The king is dead.  
Come with me,  
unless you want to join him.  
First Baba.  
And now my brother.  
(CRYING) Mama, we didn't  
even get to bury him.  
(RAMONDA SIGHS)  
\- (WHISPERS) It's me.  
\- Nakia. Who is this man?  
He's a friend of T'Challa's.  
He saved my life.  
Where's Okoye?  
Okoye is not coming.  
She and the Dora Milaje  
will serve the new king.  
Wait here.  
What has happened  
to our Wakanda?  
(CHANTING SOFTLY)  
SHAMAN:  
Allow the Heart-Shaped Herb...  
to give you the powers  
of the Black Panther...  
and take you  
to the Ancestral Plane.  
(SOBBING QUIETLY)  
N'JOBU: What did I tell you  
about going into my things?  
Hmm?  
(CHUCKLES SOFTLY)  
What did you find?  
Your home.  
I gave you a key hoping that  
you might see it someday.  
Yes. The sunsets there  
are the most beautiful  
in the world.  
But I fear you still may not  
be welcome.  
Why?  
They will say you are lost.  
But I'm right here.  
(SIGHS HEAVILY)  
No tears for me?  
Everybody dies.  
It's just life around here.  
Well, look at what  
I have done.  
I should've taken you back  
long ago.  
Instead, we are both  
abandoned here.  
Well, maybe your home  
is the one that's lost.  
That's why they can't find us.  
(GASPING)  
Breathe!  
Breathe, My King, breathe.  
Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.  
The Heart-Shaped Herb  
did that?  
This all of it?  
Yes. So when it comes time  
for another king,  
we will be ready.  
Another king?  
Yeah, go ahead  
and burn all that.  
My King, we cannot do that.  
It is our tradition...  
(CHOKING)  
When I tell you to do  
something, I mean that ****.  
(YELPS)  
(BOTH GASP)  
Burn it all!  
(HIP-HOP MUSIC PLAYING)  
You know, where I'm from...  
when black folks  
started revolutions,  
they never had  
the firepower...  
or the resources  
to fight their oppressors.  
Where was Wakanda?  
Hmm?  
Yeah, all that ends today.  
We got spies embedded  
in every nation on Earth.  
Already in place.  
I know how colonizers think.  
So we're gonna use their own  
strategy against 'em.  
We're gonna send vibranium  
weapons out to our War Dogs.  
They'll arm oppressed people  
all over the world...  
so they can finally rise up  
and kill those in power.  
And their children.  
And anyone else  
who takes their side.  
It's time they know  
the truth about us!  
We're warriors!  
The world's gonna start over,  
and this time, we're on top.  
The sun will never set  
on the Wakandan empire.  
OKOYE: Wakanda has survived  
for so long...  
by fighting when only  
absolutely necessary.  
Wakanda survived  
in the past this way, yes.  
But the world is changing,  
General.  
Elders, it is getting smaller.  
The outside world  
is catching up...  
and soon it will be  
the conquerors  
or the conquered.  
I'd rather be the former.  
You heard your orders.  
Let's get to it.  
ROSS: So where are we  
going again?  
NAKIA: We're taking  
the Heart-Shaped Herb  
to Jabariland.  
Heart-Shaped Herb?  
What is that?  
It gives whoever takes it  
heightened abilities.  
It's what made T'Challa  
so strong.  
Nakia.  
I don't like this.  
The Herb belongs to us.  
We may be creating  
a bigger monster with M'Baku.  
Nakia, you should  
take it yourself.  
I am a spy with no army.  
I wouldn't stand a chance.  
(SIGHS)  
We'll go.  
Oh, boy.  
(SHUSHES)  
(MEN CHANTING AND GRUNTING)  
ROSS: Oh, shit.  
Look down. Stay calm.  
Shuri.  
Look down.  
My son...  
was murdered in ritual combat.  
\- Were the odds fair?  
\- Yes, but...  
So it was less a murder  
than a defeat.  
\- Do not rub our noses in it!  
\- Silence!  
I make  
the pronouncements here, girl.  
Look, uh, Your Highness,  
the new king is a U.S...  
(GRUNTS)  
\- The new king...  
\- (MEN GRUNTING)  
M'BAKU: You cannot talk!  
One more word,  
and I will feed you  
to my children.  
I'm kidding.  
We are vegetarians.  
(LAUGHING)  
NAKIA: Great Gorilla M'Baku...  
this is why we are here.  
To offer this to you.  
An outsider  
sits on our throne.  
Only you can help us stop him.  
Come with me.  
\- (GASPS)  
\- Impossible!  
(RAMONDA GASPING)  
Is he breathing?  
He's in a coma.  
Barely clinging to life.  
One of our fishermen found him  
at the edge  
of the river border.  
He brought him to me.  
Why do you have him  
in the snow?  
It is the only thing  
keeping him  
from joining the ancestors.  
We need to get him to my lab.  
I can heal him there.  
Take him.  
He'll be dead in seconds.  
Nakia, the Herb.  
I call upon the ancestors.  
I call upon Bast.  
I am here  
with my son, T'Challa.  
Heal him.  
We must bury him.  
Cover him. Cover him!  
Okay.  
(IN XHOSA)  
Praise the ancestors.  
Praise the ancestors.  
Praise the ancestors.  
Praise the ancestors.  
Wake up, T'Challa.  
Wake up.  
(T'CHAKA SPEAKS XHOSA)  
My son.  
for you to come home...  
and be reunited with me.  
(SPEAKS XHOSA)  
Why?  
bring the boy home?  
Why, Baba?  
He...  
He was the truth  
I chose to omit.  
You were wrong to abandon him.  
I chose my people.  
I chose Wakanda.  
Our future depended...  
You were wrong!  
All of you were wrong!  
To turn your backs  
on the rest of the world!  
We let the fear  
of our discovery  
stop us from doing  
what is right!  
No more!  
I cannot stay here with you.  
I cannot rest  
while he sits on the throne.  
He is a monster  
of our own making.  
I must take the mantle back.  
I must!  
I must right these wrongs.  
\- (T'CHALLA GASPS)  
\- (RAMONDA EXCLAIMING)  
(SHIVERING)  
Do you have a blanket?  
NAKIA: Killmonger  
has the full support  
of our military.  
And he burned the garden  
of the Heart-Shaped Herb.  
ROSS: Of course he did.  
That's what he was  
trained to do.  
His unit used to work  
with the CIA  
to destabilize  
foreign countries.  
They would always strike  
at transitions of power...  
like an election year,  
or the death of a monarch.  
You get control of government,  
the military...  
\- Our resources.  
\- ROSS: Right.  
The Great Mound.  
Our vibranium,  
all of my designs.  
He will send our weapons  
all over the world.  
You must get them  
out of Wakanda safely.  
\- What?  
\- What about you?  
The challenge  
will have to continue.  
T'Challa, we will not  
leave Wakanda.  
It is my duty  
to keep you safe.  
If he gets control  
of our technology,  
nowhere will be safe.  
(CHUCKLES SOFTLY)  
The Black Panther lives.  
And when he fights  
for the fate of Wakanda...  
I will be right there  
beside him.  
As will I.  
ROSS: I'm in, too.  
What? You're gonna need  
all the help you can get.  
(M'BAKU YAWNS LOUDLY)  
Are you done?  
(STAMMERS) Are you done?  
Could you give me  
and Lord M'Baku a moment?  
(SIGHS)  
Thank you.  
I owed you a great debt.  
A life for a life.  
Consider it paid.  
Please allow my mother  
to stay here.  
No harm will come to her.  
I give you my word.  
You know, I could use  
an army as well.  
I bet you could. (LAUGHS)  
But no.  
I will give no Jabari lives  
towards your cause.  
It is our cause.  
\- It is for all of us.  
\- Oh, us?  
Us? You are the first king  
to come here in centuries...  
and now you speak of "us"?  
I cannot speak for past kings.  
But an enemy sits  
on the throne right now.  
We both know the power  
of vibranium.  
If Killmonger  
gains control of it,  
who do you think  
he will come for next?  
We will not help you.  
(SIGHS)  
(HIP-HOP MUSIC PLAYING)  
W'KABI:  
Everything is on schedule.  
Have the spies been alerted?  
Yes. Some resistance  
to our new mission.  
But the War Dogs in London,  
New York and Hong Kong  
are standing by.  
We'll strike there first.  
The others'll come around.  
Look at this.  
A handheld sonic cannon,  
powerful enough  
to stop a tank...  
untraceable by  
metal detectors.  
And we got thousands of them.  
The world's gonna find out  
exactly who we are.  
(EXPLOSION)  
He lives.  
N'Jadaka!  
Wassup?  
I never yielded!  
And as you can see,  
I am not dead!  
All that challenge ****  
is over with!  
I'm the king now!  
Get those planes in the air!  
Carry out the mission!  
\- Shuri, now.  
\- SHURI: (ON RADIO) Copy that.  
SHURI: Go, go, go!  
Come on, Ross!  
W'Kabi, man, kill this clown.  
W'Kabi, the challenge  
is not complete.  
What will we do?  
Border Tribe!  
(ALL GRUNTING)  
(SHOUTS IN XHOSA)  
(ALL YELLING)  
Your heart  
is so full of hatred...  
you are not fit to be a king!  
Come on!  
Ayo, the king!  
(SHOUTS IN XHOSA)  
(ALL GRUNTING)  
(SHOUTS IN XHOSA)  
Shields!  
(GRUNTING)  
(ALL YELLING)  
Ah!  
W'Kabi, stop this!  
Stop this now!  
No!  
(BLOWING HORN)  
(MEN CHANTING)  
(ALL GRUNTING)  
Nakia and I will get control  
of the Royal Talon with this.  
So what do I do?  
You'll have to fly it.  
\- What?  
\- You were a great pilot.  
Don't worry,  
I'll guide you through it.  
It's just like riding  
a hoverbike.  
What? You guys  
have hoverbikes?  
Hey, Nakia, take that.  
\- I'm not a Dora.  
\- Just put it on, it's armor!  
Come!  
Good luck, Agent Ross!  
Yeah, I don't know  
what I'm doing with this.  
NAKIA: We're counting on you.  
(ALL GRUNTING)  
(SPEAKS XHOSA)  
(ALL GRUNT)  
(KILLMONGER GRUNTS)  
(SCREAMING)  
Come on!  
(ALL YELLING AND GRUNTING)  
NAKIA: Go, go!  
AUTOMATED VOICE: Remote  
piloting system activated.  
My God.  
SHURI: I made it American  
style for you. Get in.  
All right.  
(GRUNTS)  
Yes!  
Go! We can't let those weapons  
get beyond Wakanda.  
All right, I'm on it.  
(BLACK PANTHER GRUNTING)  
(SPEAKS XHOSA)  
Lock!  
(KILLMONGER GROANING)  
Get him down!  
Get the necklace!  
Get the necklace!  
(GRUNTING)  
(GRUNTING)  
Okay, Shuri. I got 'em.  
What do I do?  
Shoot them down, genius!  
All right.  
Here goes nothing.  
All right, got them.  
Oh, ****

(GRUNTS)  
(GRUNTING)  
(YELLING)  
\- KILLMONGER: Nice!  
\- (SCREAMS)  
(STRAINING)  
(KILLMONGER GROANING)  
(WEAPON POWERS DOWN)  
(PANTING)  
(ALL YELLING)  
(ALL GRUNTING)  
BLACK PANTHER: Shuri!  
(YELLS)  
What's up, Princess?  
You'll never be a true king.  
(BLACK PANTHER GRUNTS)  
Brother!  
(BOTH GRUNTING)  
(GROANS)  
Shuri.  
Brother!  
Turn on the train  
on the bottom track.  
SHURI: The stabilizers  
will deactivate your suit!  
You won't have protection!  
Neither will he.  
Okay!  
(BEEPS)  
I don't need a suit  
to kill you.  
Your reign is over!  
You sat up here,  
safe and protected.  
T'CHALLA: You want to  
see us become  
just like the people  
you hate so much.  
Divide and conquer the land  
as they did!  
Nah, I learn from my enemies.  
Beat them at they own game.  
You have become them!  
You will destroy the world,  
Wakanda included!  
The world took  
everything away from me!  
Everything I ever loved!  
But I'mma make sure  
we're even.  
I'mma track down  
anyone who would  
even think  
about being loyal to you!  
And I'm gonna put  
they ass in the dirt  
right next to Zuri!  
(YELLS)  
\- Nakia!  
\- (NAKIA GRUNTING)  
\- Are you all right?  
\- I'm okay. You?  
\- Yes.  
\- Let's go.  
Shuri, I've lost one of them,  
but two are on my tail.  
(MUFFLED EXPLOSION)  
Shit. What the hell was that?  
AUTOMATED VOICE:  
The lab is under attack.  
What? Where?  
Deactivating hologram.  
SHURI: Ross, you have to  
get out of there, now!  
How long have I got?  
AUTOMATED VOICE:  
Glass integrity is at 50%.  
Put me back in.  
SHURI: Ross! Ross!  
(ALL GRUNTING)  
Surrender now!  
You have three seconds  
to lay down your weapon!  
One!  
Two!  
(MEN GRUNTING)  
Witness the might  
of the Jabari firsthand!  
(YELLING)  
(YELLS)  
(SHOUTS IN XHOSA)  
(SHOUTS IN XHOSA)  
(BOTH GRUNTING)  
(GROANING)  
(BOTH GRUNTING)  
AUTOMATED VOICE:  
Glass integrity is at 15%.  
\- Critical weapons failure.  
\- Shit!  
Hey, Shuri!  
The last cargo ship  
is almost at the border...  
but they got me trapped  
with some kind of cables.  
Make an X with your arms!  
AUTOMATED VOICE:  
Sonic Overload initiated.  
Now break it!  
AUTOMATED VOICE:  
System rebooting in five...  
four, three...  
two, one.  
System rebooted.  
Yes! We did it!  
SHURI: Great!  
Now get out of there!  
(ALL GRUNTING)  
(SPEAKS XHOSA)  
Charge!  
(GRUNTS)  
(YELLS)  
(W'KABI GRUNTS)  
Drop your weapon!  
Would you kill me, my love?  
For Wakanda?  
Without question!  
(SPIRITUAL AFRICAN MUSIC  
PLAYING)  
(BOTH GRUNTING)  
This is it for you, Cousin.  
(GROANING)  
Hell of a move!  
(BREATHES HEAVILY)  
My pop said Wakanda was  
the most beautiful thing  
he ever seen.  
(KILLMONGER GROANS)  
He promised he was gonna  
show it to me one day.  
You believe that?  
Kid from Oakland,  
running around  
believing in fairy tales.  
(GROANING)  
(SIGHS)  
It's beautiful.  
(LABORED BREATHING)  
Maybe we can still heal you.  
Why?  
So you can just lock me up?  
Nah.  
Just bury me in the ocean...  
with my ancestors  
that jumped from the ships.  
'Cause they knew  
death was better than bondage.  
(GRUNTS)  
(SIGHS)  
(WAKANDA BY BAABA MAAL  
PLAYING)  
(INDISTINCT CHATTER)  
Thank you.  
You saved me.  
You saved my family.  
Our nation.  
There's nothing  
to thank me for.  
It is our duty to...  
It was my duty to fight  
for what I love.  
I should've...  
You can't blame me,  
I almost died.  
Stay.  
I think I know a way  
you can still fulfill  
your calling.  
Please stay.  
(SLEEP WALKIN BY MOZZY  
PLAYING)  
KID 1: Oh, he moves it!  
He moves it!  
KID 2: Who man is that?  
KID 3: Bucket!  
KID 2: Easy.  
When you said  
you would take me  
to California  
for the first time...  
I thought  
you meant Coachella...  
or Disneyland.  
Why here?  
This is where our father  
killed our uncle.  
They're tearing it down.  
Good.  
They are not tearing it down.  
I bought this building.  
And that building.  
And that one over there.  
This will be the first  
Wakandan International  
Outreach Center.  
Nakia will oversee  
the social outreach.  
And you will spearhead  
the science  
and information exchange.  
(CHUCKLES) You're kidding.  
Eh?  
(KIMOYO BEADS TRILL)  
Oh...  
Hey, yo.  
Man, what the **** is that?  
KID 2: That's like  
a Bugatti spaceship!  
Bro, it came out of nowhere.  
Did y'all see that?  
What?  
KID 2: Check it out, bro.  
We can take this back  
to the house.  
Pull up to school in this.  
Look, we can break it apart.  
We can sell it.  
KID 4: On eBay.  
KID 2: Everybody get, like,  
a million apiece.  
SHURI: I wouldn't do that  
if I were you guys.  
KID 2: Where you come from?  
SHURI: From Wakanda.  
KID 4: What is a Wakanda?  
KID 5: Hey, yo!  
This yours?  
Who...  
Who are you?  
(ALL THE STARS BY KENDRICK  
LAMAR AND SZA PLAYING)  
(CAMERA SHUTTERS CLICKING)  
My name is King T'Challa...  
son of King T'Chaka.  
I am the sovereign ruler  
of the nation of Wakanda.  
And for the first time  
in our history...  
we will be sharing  
our knowledge and resources...  
with the outside world.  
Wakanda will no longer  
watch from the shadows.  
We cannot.  
We must not.  
We will work to be an example  
of how we...  
as brothers and sisters  
on this earth...  
should treat each other.  
Now, more than ever...  
the illusions of division  
threaten our very existence.  
We all know the truth.  
More connects us  
than separates us.  
But in times of crisis...  
the wise build bridges...  
while the foolish  
build barriers.  
We must find a way...  
to look after one another...  
as if we were one,  
single tribe.  
With all due respect,  
King T'Challa...  
what can a nation of farmers  
have to offer  
the rest of the world?  
(ALL MURMURING)  
(RUSTLES)  
(BOYS GIGGLING)  
Are you playing around  
with that man again?  
\- No.  
\- You're teasing him again.  
\- Don't wake him. He must rest.  
\- THABO: No, I'm not.  
No, I'm not.  
SHURI: Thabo,  
you're doing that.  
KID 2: He's doing it.  
He's lying.  
SHURI: No, he's resting.  
Go, go!  
KIDS: (IN XHOSA) White Wolf!  
KIDS: (IN XHOSA) White Wolf!  
Good morning, Sergeant Barnes.  
Bucky.  
How are you feeling?  
Good.  
Thank you.  
(CHUCKLES SOFTLY) Come.  
Much more for you to learn.

* * *

"Thank you for your considertion! :D " said Micheal, bowing,


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter 94**

Spongebob was looking for the secret recipe for the Karby partys soi he can impress Hell Kitty!

Maybe he can find it!

Planktn however is busy flipping patty's. Maybe spogebob can manipulator him

"Hey plankton' spngebo said

To which plknton replied 'what'

Give me the secret krab pat recipe"

'No"

KARB PARTY REGECTION


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter 95-**

"Thank you" Michael just finished reciting his monologue.

"Yes… thanks Michael" said the casting director.

"So now I'm gonna sing you my song selection"

"Ok what are you singing" the casting directorsa asked in dreaD?

" _The Platinum Collection: Greatest Hits I, II & III_, by Queen"

"OH nO"

* * *

 **"Is this the real life?**

 **Is this just fantasy?**

 **Caught in a landslide,**

 **No escape from reality.**

 **Open your eyes,**

 **Look up to the skies and see,**

 **I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,**

 **Because I'm easy come, easy go,**

 **Little high, little low,**

 **Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.**

 **Mama, just killed a man,**

 **Put a gun against his head,**

 **Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.**

 **Mama, life had just begun,**

 **But now I've gone and thrown it all away.**

 **Mama, ooh,**

 **Didn't mean to make you cry,**

 **If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,**

 **Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.**

 **Too late, my time has come,**

 **Sends shivers down my spine,**

 **Body's aching all the time.**

 **Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,**

 **Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.**

 **Mama, ooh (any way the wind blows),**

 **I don't wanna die,**

 **I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.**

 **I see a little silhouetto of a man,**

 **Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?**

 **Thunderbolt and lightning,**

 **Very, very frightening me.**

 **(Galileo) Galileo.**

 **(Galileo) Galileo,**

 **Galileo Figaro**

 **Magnifico-o-o-o-o.**

 **I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.**

 **He's just a poor boy from a poor family,**

 **Spare him his life from this monstrosity.**

 **Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?**

 **Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)**

 **Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)**

 **Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)**

 **Will not let you go. (Let me go!)**

 **Never let you go (Never, never, never, never let me go)**

 **Oh oh oh oh**

 **No, no, no, no, no, no, no**

 **Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)**

 **Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.**

 **So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?**

 **So you think you can love me and leave me to die?**

 **Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,**

 **Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.**

 **(Ooooh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah)**

 **Nothing really matters,**

 **Anyone can see,**

 **Nothing really matters,**

 **Nothing really matters to me.**

 **Any way the wind blows.**

* * *

 **Oh! Let's go!**

 **Steve walks warily down the street**

 **With the brim pulled way down low**

 **Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet**

 **Machine guns ready to go**

 **Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?**

 **Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?**

 **Out of the doorway the bullets rip**

 **To the sound of the beat**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **And another one gone, and another one gone**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **Hey, I'm gonna get you, too**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **How do you think I'm gonna get along**

 **Without you when you're gone?**

 **You took me for everything that I had**

 **And kicked me out on my own**

 **Are you happy, are you satisfied?**

 **How long can you stand the heat?**

 **Out of the doorway the bullets rip**

 **To the sound of the beat**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **And another one gone, and another one gone**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **Hey, I'm gonna get you, too**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **Oh, take it**

 **Bite the dust**

 **Bite the dust**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man**

 **And bring him to the ground**

 **You can beat him, you can cheat him**

 **You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down**

 **But I'm ready, yes, I'm ready for you**

 **I'm standing on my own two feet**

 **Out of the doorway the bullets rip**

 **Repeating to the sound of the beat**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **And another one gone, and another one gone**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **Hey, I'm gonna get you, too**

 **Another one bites the dust**

 **Shooter**

 **Alright**

* * *

 **She keeps Moët et Chandon**

 **In her pretty cabinet**

 **'Let them eat cake,' she says**

 **Just like Marie Antoinette**

 **A built-in remedy**

 **For Khrushchev and Kennedy**

 **At anytime an invitation**

 **You can't decline**

 **Caviar and cigarettes**

 **Well versed in etiquette**

 **Extraordinarily nice**

 **She's a Killer Queen**

 **Gunpowder, gelatine**

 **Dynamite with a laser beam**

 **Guaranteed to blow your mind**

 **Anytime**

 **Recommended at the price**

 **Insatiable an appetite**

 **Wanna try?**

 **To avoid complications**

 **She never kept the same address**

 **In conversation**

 **She spoke just like a baroness**

 **Met a man from China**

 **Went down to Geisha Minah**

 **Then again incidentally**

 **If you're that way inclined**

 **Perfume came naturally from Paris**

 **For cars she couldn't care less**

 **Fastidious and precise**

 **She's a Killer Queen**

 **Gunpowder, gelatine**

 **Dynamite with a laser beam**

 **Guaranteed to blow your mind**

 **Anytime**

 **Drop of a hat she's as willing as**

 **Playful as a pussy cat**

 **Then momentarily out of action**

 **Temporarily out of gas**

 **To absolutely drive you wild, wild**

 **She's all out to get you**

 **She's a Killer Queen**

 **Gunpowder, gelatine**

 **Dynamite with a laser beam**

 **Guaranteed to blow your mind**

 **Anytime**

 **Recommended at the price**

 **Insatiable an appetite**

 **Wanna try?**

 **You wanna try**

* * *

"NO I DON'T WANNA TRY" sobbed the director to himself.

* * *

 **Oh you gonna take me home tonight**

 **Oh down beside that red fire light**

 **Oh you gonna let it all hang out**

 **Fat-bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round**

 **Hey I was just a skinny lad**

 **Never knew no good from bad**

 **But I knew love before I left my nursery**

 **Left alone with big fat Fanny**

 **She was such a naughty nanny**

 **Heap big woman, you made a bad boy out of me**

 **Hey hey!**

 **I've been singing with my band**

 **Across the water, across the land**

 **I've seen every blue eyed floozy on the way (hey)**

 **But their beauty and their style**

 **Went kind of smooth after a while**

 **Take me to them naughty ladies every time**

 **C'mon!**

 **Oh, won't you take me home tonight?**

 **Oh, down beside your red fire light**

 **Oh, and you give it all you got**

 **Fat-bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round**

 **Fat-bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round**

 **Hey, listen here**

 **Now I got mortgages and homes**

 **I got stiffness in the bones**

 **Ain't no beauty queens in this locality (I tell you)**

 **Oh, but I still get my pleasure**

 **Still get my greatest treasure**

 **Heap big woman you done made a big man of me (now get this)**

 **Oh (I know), you gonna take me home tonight (please)**

 **Oh, down beside that red fire light**

 **Oh, you gonna let it all hang out**

 **Fat-bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round (yeah)**

 **Fat-bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round**

 **Get on your bikes and ride**

 **Ooh, yeah, oh, yeah, them fat-bottomed girls**

 **Fat-bottomed girls, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

 **All right**

 **Ride 'em cowboy**

 **Fat-bottomed girls**

 **Yes, yes, right.**

* * *

 **Bicycle bicycle bicycle**

 **I want to ride my bicycle bicycle bicycle**

 **I want to ride my bicycle**

 **I want to ride my bike**

 **I want to ride my bicycle**

 **I want to ride it where I like**

 **You say black I say white**

 **You say bark I say bite**

 **You say shark I say hey man**

 **Jaws was never my scene**

 **And I don't like Star Wars**

 **You say Rolls I say Royce**

 **You say God give me a choice**

 **You say Lord I say Christ**

 **I don't believe in Peter Pan**

 **Frankenstein or Superman**

 **All I wanna do is**

 **Bicycle bicycle bicycle**

 **I want to ride my bicycle bicycle bicycle**

 **I want to ride my bicycle**

 **I want to ride my bike**

 **I want to ride my bicycle**

 **I want to ride my**

 **Bicycle races are coming your way**

 **So forget all your duties oh yeah!**

 **Fat bottomed girls they'll be riding today**

 **So look out for those beauties oh yeah**

 **On your marks get set go**

 **Bicycle race bicycle race bicycle race**

 **Bicycle bicycle bicycle**

 **I want to ride my bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle**

 **(I want a)**

 **Bicycle race**

 **You say coke I say caine**

 **You say John I say Wayne**

 **Hot dog I say cool it man**

 **I don't wanna be the President of America**

 **You say smile I say cheese**

 **Cartier I say please**

 **Income tax I say Jesus**

 **I don't wanna be a candidate**

 **For Vietnam or Watergate**

 **'Cause all I want to do is**

 **Bicycle bicycle bicycle**

 **I want to ride my bicycle, bicycle (c'mon), bicycle**

 **I want to ride my bicycle**

 **I want to ride my bike**

 **I want to ride my bicycle**

 **I want to ride it where I like**

* * *

 **Ooh, you make me live**

 **Whatever this world can give to me**

 **It's you, you're all I see**

 **Ooh, you make me live now honey**

 **Ooh, you make me live**

 **You're the best friend**

 **That I ever had**

 **I've been with you such a long time**

 **You're my sunshine**

 **And I want you to know**

 **That my feelings are true**

 **I really love you**

 **You're my best friend**

 **Ooh, you make me live**

 **I've been wandering round**

 **But I still come back to you**

 **In rain or shine**

 **You've stood by me girl**

 **I'm happy at home (happy at home)**

 **You're my best friend.**

 **Ooh, you make me live**

 **Whenever this world is cruel to me**

 **I got you to help me forgive**

 **Ooh, you make me live now honey**

 **Ooh, you make me live**

 **You're the first one**

 **When things turn out bad**

 **You know I'll never be lonely**

 **You're my only one**

 **And I love the things**

 **I really love the things that you do**

 **You're my best friend**

 **Ooh, you make me live.**

 **I'm happy, happy at home**

 **You're my best friend**

 **You're my best friend**

 **Ooh, you make me live**

 **You, you're my best friend.**

* * *

 **Tonight**

 **I'm gonna have myself a real good time**

 **I feel alive**

 **And the world—I'll turn it inside out**

 **Yeah!**

 **I'm floating around**

 **In ecstasy**

 **So don't stop me now, don't stop me**

 **'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time**

 **I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky**

 **Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity**

 **I'm a racing car passing by**

 **Like Lady Godiva**

 **I'm gonna go go go**

 **There's no stopping me**

 **I'm burning through the sky**

 **Yeah!**

 **Two hundred degrees**

 **That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**

 **I'm traveling at the speed of light**

 **I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

 **Don't stop me now**

 **I'm having such a good time**

 **I'm having a ball**

 **Don't stop me now**

 **If you wanna have a good time**

 **Just give me a call**

 **Don't stop me now**

 **'Cause I'm having a good time**

 **Don't stop me now**

 **Yes I'm having a good time**

 **I don't want to stop at all, yeah!**

 **I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars**

 **On a collision course**

 **I am a satellite**

 **I'm out of control**

 **I am a sex machine ready to reload**

 **Like an atom bomb about to-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh explode**

 **I'm burning through the sky**

 **Yeah!**

 **Two hundred degrees**

 **That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**

 **I'm traveling at the speed of light**

 **I wanna make a supersonic woman of you**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Hey hey hey!**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Ooh ooh ooh**

 **I like it**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Have a good time, good time**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Ooh ooh alright**

 **Ooh I'm burning through the sky**

 **Yeah!**

 **Two hundred degrees**

 **That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**

 **I'm traveling at the speed of light**

 **I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

 **Don't stop me now**

 **I'm having such a good time**

 **I'm having a ball**

 **Don't stop me now**

 **If you wanna have a good time**

 **Alright**

 **Just give me a call**

 **Don't stop me now**

 **'Cause I'm having a good time**

 **Don't stop me now**

 **Yes, I'm having a good time**

 **I don't wanna stop at all**

* * *

 **It started off so well**

 **They said we made a perfect pair**

 **I clothed myself in your glory and your love**

 **How I loved you,**

 **How I cried**

 **The years of care and loyalty**

 **Were nothing but a sham it seems**

 **The years belie we lived a lie**

 **I'll love you 'til I die**

 **Save me, save me, save me**

 **I can't face this life alone**

 **Save me, save me, save me**

 **I'm naked and I'm far from home**

 **The slate will soon be clean**

 **I'll erase the memories,**

 **To start again with somebody new**

 **Was it all wasted?**

 **All that love?**

 **I hang my head and I advertise**

 **A soul for sale or rent**

 **I have no heart, I'm cold inside**

 **I have no real intent**

 **Save me, save me, save me**

 **I can't face this life alone**

 **Save me, save me, oh**

 **I'm naked and I'm far from home**

 **Each night I cry, I still believe the lie**

 **I'll love you 'til I die**

 **Save, save, save me**

 **Save, save, save me**

 **Don't let me face my life alone**

 **Save, save, save me**

 **I'm naked and I'm far from home**

* * *

 **This thing called love**

 **I just can't handle it**

 **This thing called love**

 **I must get round to it**

 **I ain't ready**

 **Crazy little thing called love**

 **This thing (this thing) called love (called love)**

 **It cries (like a baby) in a cradle all night**

 **It swings (ooh, ooh), it jives (ooh, ooh)**

 **It shakes all over like a jelly fish,**

 **I kinda like it**

 **Crazy little thing called love**

 **There goes my baby**

 **She knows how to rock-n-roll**

 **She drives me crazy**

 **She gives me hot and cold fever**

 **She leaves me in a cool, cool sweat**

 **I gotta be cool, relax, get hip**

 **Get on my tracks**

 **Take a back seat, hitch-hike**

 **And take a long ride on my motorbike**

 **Until I'm ready**

 **Crazy little thing called love**

 **I gotta be cool, relax, get hip**

 **And get on my tracks**

 **Take a back seat, hitch-hike**

 **And take a long ride on my motorbike**

 **Until I'm ready (Ready Freddie)**

 **Crazy little thing called love**

 **This thing called love**

 **I just can't handle it**

 **This thing called love**

 **I must get round to it**

 **I ain't ready**

 **Crazy little thing called love**

 **Crazy little thing called love**

 **Crazy little thing called love**

 **Crazy little thing called love**

 **Crazy little thing called love**

 **_[repeat to fade]_**

* * *

 **Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

 **Each morning I get up I die a little**

 **Can barely stand on my feet**

 **(take a look at yourself)**

 **Take a look in the mirror and cry**

 **Lord, what you're doing to me**

 **I have spent all my years in believing you**

 **But I just can't get no relief, Lord!**

 **Somebody, somebody**

 **Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

 **I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life**

 **I work 'til I ache my bones**

 **At the end (at the end of the day) I take home my hard-earned pay all on my own**

 **I get down (down) on my knees (knees)**

 **And I start to pray (praise the Lord)**

 **'Til the tears run down from my eyes**

 **Lord, somebody, somebody (please)**

 **Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

 **(he works hard) everyday (everyday)**

 **I try, and I try, and I try**

 **But everybody wants to put me down**

 **They say I'm goin' crazy**

 **They say I got a lot of water in my brain**

 **I got no common sense**

 **I got nobody left to believe in**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Oh, Lord**

 **Somebody, somebody**

 **Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

 **(Can anybody find me someone to love)**

 **Got no feel, I got no rhythm**

 **I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)**

 **I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)**

 **I ain't gonna face no defeat**

 **I just gotta get out of this prison cell**

 **One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!**

 **Find me somebody to love _[repeat]_**

 **Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

 **(Find me somebody to love)**

 ** _[Gospel Choir: Roger, Brian & Freddie]_**

* * *

 **Here I stand**

 **Look around around around**

 **But you won't see me**

 **Now I'm here, Now I'm there, I'm just a...**

 **Just a new man**

 **Yes you made me live again**

 **A baby I was when you took my hand**

 **And the light of the night burned bright**

 **And the people all stared didn't understand**

 **But you knew my name on sight**

 **Whatever came of you and me**

 **America's new bride to be - don't worry baby I'm safe and sound**

 **Down in the dungeon just Peaches 'n' me**

 **Don't I love her so**

 **A thin moon me in a smoke-screen sky**

 **Where the beams of your lovelight chase**

 **Don't move, don't speak, don't feel no pain**

 **With a rain running down my face**

 **Your matches still light up the sky**

 **And many a tear lives on in my eye**

 **Down in the city just Hoople 'n' me**

 **Don't I love him so**

 **Whatever comes of you and me**

 **I love to leave my memory with you**

 **Now I'm here**

 **Think I'll stay around around around**

 **We'll be down in the city justa you 'n' me**

 **Don't I love you so**

* * *

 **I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things**

 **We can do the tango just for two**

 **I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings**

 **Be your Valentino just for you**

 **Ooh love, ooh loverboy**

 **What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?**

 **Set my alarm, turn on my charm**

 **That's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy**

 **Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster)**

 **Ooh, ooh, can you feel my love heat?**

 **Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love**

 **And tell me how do you feel right after all**

 **I'd like for you and I to go romancing**

 **Say the word: your wish is my command**

 **Ooh love, ooh loverboy**

 **What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?**

 **Write my letter**

 **Feel much better**

 **And use my fancy patter on the telephone**

 **When I'm not with you**

 **Think of you always**

 **(I miss those long hot summer nights)**

 **I miss you**

 **When I'm not with you**

 **Think of me always**

 **Love you, love you**

 **Hey, boy, where do you get it from?**

 **Hey, boy, where did you go?**

 **I learned my passion**

 **In the good old-fashioned**

 **School of loverboys**

 **Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely**

 **(one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine o'clock)**

 **I will pay the bill, you taste the wine**

 **Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely**

 **Just take me back to yours that will be fine (come on and get it)**

 **Ooh love (there he goes again),**

 **(he's my good old fashioned loverboy) ooh loverboy**

 **What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?**

 **Everything's all right**

 **Just hold on tight**

 **That's because I'm a good old-fashioned (fashioned) loverboy**

* * *

 **Open up your mind and let me step inside**

 **Rest your weary head and let your heart decide**

 **It's so easy**

 **When you know the rules**

 **It's so easy,**

 **All you have to do**

 **Is fall in love**

 **Play the game,**

 **Everybody play the game of love (yeah)**

 **When you're feeling down and your resistance is low**

 **Light another cigarette and let yourself go**

 **This is your life**

 **Don't play hard to get**

 **It's a free world**

 **All you have to do is fall in love**

 **Play the game,**

 **Everybody play the game of love**

 **My game of love has just begun**

 **Love runs from my head down to my toes**

 **My love is pumping through my veins (play the game)**

 **Driving me insane**

 **Come, come, come play the game, play the game, play the game, play the game**

 **Everybody play the game of love**

 **This is your life**

 **Don't play hard to get**

 **It's a free, free world**

 **All you have to do is fall in love**

 **Play the game**

 **Play the game of love**

 **Your life**

 **Don't play hard to get**

 **It's a free, free world**

 **All you have to do is fall in love**

 **Play the game**

 **Play the game of love**

* * *

 **Flash a-ah**

 **Savior of the Universe**

 **Flash a-ah**

 **He'll save every one of us**

 **(Seemingly there is no reason for these extraordinary intergalactical upsets)**

 **(Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha)**

 **(What's happening Flash?)**

 **(Only Doctor Hans Zarkhov, formerly at NASA, has provided any explanation)**

 **Flash a-ah**

 **He's a miracle**

 **(This morning's unprecedented solar eclipse is no cause for alarm)**

 **Flash a-ah**

 **King of the impossible**

 **He's for every one of us**

 **Stand for every one of us**

 **He save with a mighty hand**

 **Every man, every woman**

 **Every child, with a mighty**

 **Flash**

 **(General Kala, Flash Gordon approaching.)**

 **(What do you mean Flash Gordon approaching? Open fire! All weapons! Dispatch war rocket Ajax to bring back his body)**

 **Flash a-ah**

 **(Gordon's alive!)**

 **Flash a-ah**

 **He'll save every one of us**

 **Just a man**

 **With a man's courage**

 **You know he's**

 **Nothing but a man**

 **And he can never fail**

 **No one but the pure at heart**

 **May find the Golden Grail**

 **...Oh..Oh...Oh..Oh...**

 **(Flash, Flash, I love you, but we only have fourteen hours to save the Earth!)**

 **Flash**

* * *

 **Fear me you lords and lady preachers**

 **I descend upon your earth from the skies**

 **I command your very souls you unbelievers**

 **Bring before me what is mine**

 **The seven seas of rhye**

 **Can you hear me you peers and privvy counsellors**

 **I stand before you naked to the eyes**

 **I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust**

 **I swear that you'll be mine**

 **The seven seas of rhye**

 **Sister - I live and lie for you**

 **Mister - do and I'll die**

 **You are mine I possess you**

 **I belong to you forever**

 **Storm the master-marathon I'll fly through**

 **By flash and thunder-fire I'll survive**

 **Then I'll defy the laws of nature and come out alive**

 **Then I'll get you**

 **Be gone with you - you shod and shady senators**

 **Give out the good, leave out the bad evil cries**

 **I challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours**

 **And with a smile**

 **I'll take you to the seven seas of rhye**

* * *

 **Buddy you're a boy make a big noise**

 **Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day**

 **You got mud on yo' face**

 **You big disgrace**

 **Kickin' your can all over the place**

 **Singin'**

 **We will we will rock you**

 **We will we will rock you**

 **Buddy you're a young man hard man**

 **Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day**

 **You got blood on yo' face**

 **You big disgrace**

 **Wavin' your banner all over the place**

 **We will we will rock you**

 **(Sing it!)**

 **We will we will rock you**

 **Buddy you're an old man poor man**

 **Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day**

 **You got mud on your face**

 **Big disgrace**

 **Somebody better put you back into your place**

 **We will we will rock you**

 **(Sing it!)**

 **We will we will rock you**

 **(Everybody)**

 **We will we will rock you**

 **We will we will rock you**

 **(Alright)**

* * *

 **I've paid my dues**

 **Time after time.**

 **I've done my sentence**

 **But committed no crime.**

 **And bad mistakes‒**

 **I've made a few.**

 **I've had my share of sand kicked in my face**

 **But I've come through.**

 **And I need to go on and on, and on, and on.**

 **We are the champions, my friends.**

 **And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.**

 **We are the champions.**

 **We are the champions.**

 **No time for losers**

 **'Cause we are the champions of the world.**

 **I've taken my bows,**

 **And my curtain calls.**

 **You brought me fame and fortune, and everything that goes with it.**

 **I thank you all.**

 **But it's been no bed of roses,**

 **No pleasure cruise.**

 **I consider it a challenge before the whole human race,**

 **And I ain't gonna lose.**

 **And I need just go on and on, and on, and on.**

 **We are the champions, my friends.**

 **And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.**

 **We are the champions.**

 **We are the champions.**

 **No time for losers**

 **'Cause we are the champions of the world.**

 **We are the champions, my friends,**

 **And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.**

 **We are the champions.**

 **We are the champions.**

 **No time for losers**

 **'Cause we are the champions."**

* * *

Mcihael bowed.

"Oh good is that it?" said the director.

"LOL NOPE THAT WAS ONLY VOLUME ONE SILLY GOOSE

 **It's a kind of magic.**

 **It's a kind of magic.**

 **A kind of magic.**

 **One dream, one soul,**

 **One prize, one goal.**

 **One golden glance of what should be.**

 **It's a kind of magic.**

 **One shaft of light that shows the way.**

 **No mortal man can win this day.**

 **It's a kind of magic.**

 **The bell that rings inside your mind**

 **Is challenging the doors of time.**

 **It's a kind of magic.**

 **The waiting seems eternity.**

 **The day will dawn of sanity.**

 **Is this a kind of magic?**

 **(It's a kind of magic.)**

 **There can be only one.**

 **This rage that lasts a thousand years**

 **Will soon be done.**

 **This flame that burns inside of me.**

 **I'm hearing secret harmonies.**

 **It's a kind of magic.**

 **The bell that rings inside your mind**

 **Is challenging the doors of time.**

 **It's a kind of magic.**

 **It's a kind of magic.**

 **This rage that lasts a thousand years**

 **Will soon be—**

 **Will soon be—**

 **Will soon be done.**

 **This is (this is) a kind (a kind) of magic.**

 **There can be only one.**

 **This rage that lasts a thousand years**

 **Will soon be done. (Done.)**

 **Magic.**

 **It's a kind of magic.**

 **It's a kind of magic, magic, magic, magic, magic.**

 **It's magic.**

 **It's a kind of magic.**

* * *

 **Pressure: pushing down on me,**

 **Pressing down on you, no man ask for.**

 **Under pressure that burns a building down,**

 **Splits a family in two,**

 **Puts people on streets.**

 **That's OK.**

 **That's the terror of knowing**

 **What this world is about.**

 **Watching some good friends screaming,**

 **"Let me out!"**

 **Tomorrow gets me higher.**

 **Pressure on people, people on streets.**

 **OK.**

 **Chippin' around, kick my brains 'round the floor.**

 **These are the days: it never rains but it pours.**

 **People on streets.**

 **People on streets.**

 **It's the terror of knowing**

 **What this world is about.**

 **Watching some good friends screaming,**

 **"Let me out!"**

 **Tomorrow gets me higher, higher, high!**

 **Pressure on people, people on streets.**

 **Turned away from it all like a blind man.**

 **Sat on a fence, but it don't work.**

 **Keep coming up with love, but it's so slashed and torn.**

 **Why, why, why!?**

 **Love, love, love, love, love.**

 **Insanity laughs under pressure.**

 **We're breaking.**

 **Can't we give ourselves one more chance?**

 **Why can't we give love that one more chance?**

 **Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?**

 **'Cause love's such an old-fashioned word,**

 **And love dares you to care for the people on the edge of the night,**

 **And love dares you to change our way of caring about ourselves.**

 **This is our last dance.**

 **This is ourselves.**

 **Under pressure.**

 **Under pressure.**

 **Pressure.**

* * *

 **Radio.**

 **Radio.**

 **I'd sit alone and watch your light**

 **My only friend through teenage nights**

 **And everything I had to know**

 **I heard it on my radio**

 **You gave them all those old time stars**

 **Through wars of worlds invaded by Mars**

 **You made 'em laugh, you made 'em cry**

 **You made us feel like we could fly.**

 **Radio.**

 **So don't become some background noise**

 **A backdrop for the girls and boys**

 **Who just don't know or just don't care**

 **And just complain when you're not there**

 **You had your time, you had the power**

 **You've yet to have your finest hour**

 **Radio, Radio.**

 **All we hear is Radio ga ga**

 **Radio goo goo**

 **Radio ga ga**

 **All we hear is Radio ga ga**

 **Radio blah blah**

 **Radio, what's new?**

 **Radio, someone still loves you!**

 **We watch the shows, we watch the stars**

 **On videos for hours and hours**

 **We hardly need to use our ears**

 **How music changes through the years.**

 **Let's hope you never leave old friend**

 **Like all good things on you we depend**

 **So stick around 'cause we might miss you**

 **When we grow tired of all this visual**

 **You had your time, you had the power**

 **You've yet to have your finest hour**

 **Radio, Radio.**

 **All we hear is Radio ga ga**

 **Radio goo goo**

 **Radio ga ga**

 **All we hear is Radio ga ga**

 **Radio goo goo**

 **Radio ga ga**

 **All we hear is Radio ga ga**

 **Radio blah blah**

 **Radio, what's new?**

 **Someone still loves you!**

 **Radio ga ga _[3x]_**

 **You had your time, you had the power**

 **You've yet to have your finest hour**

 **Radio, Radio.**

* * *

 **Adventure seeker on an empty street,**

 **Just an alley creeper, light on his feet**

 **A young fighter screaming, with no time for doubt**

 **With the pain and anger can't see a way out,**

 **It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say,**

 **Gotta find me a future move out of my way,**

 **I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,**

 **I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,**

 **Listen all you people, come gather round**

 **I gotta get me a game plan, gotta shake you to the ground**

 **Just give me what I know is mine,**

 **People do you hear me, just give me the sign,**

 **It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth**

 **Here's to the future for the dreams of youth,**

 **I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,**

 **I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,**

 **I'm a man with a one track mind,**

 **So much to do in one life time (people do you hear me)**

 **Not a man for compromise and where's and why's and living lies**

 **So I'm living it all, yes I'm living it all,**

 **And I'm giving it all, and I'm giving it all,**

 **It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth,**

 **Here's to the future, hear the cry of youth,**

 **I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,**

 **I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,**

 ** _[etc.]_**

* * *

 **I want to break free**

 **I want to break free**

 **I want to break free from your lies**

 **You're so self satisfied I don't need you**

 **I've got to break free**

 **God knows, God knows I want to break free.**

 **I've fallen in love**

 **I've fallen in love for the first time**

 **And this time I know it's for real**

 **I've fallen in love, yeah**

 **God knows, God knows I've fallen in love.**

 **It's strange but it's true**

 **I can't get over the way you love me like you do**

 **But I have to be sure**

 **When I walk out that door**

 **Oh how I want to be free, baby**

 **Oh how I want to be free,**

 **Oh how I want to break free.**

 **But life still goes on**

 **I can't get used to, living without, living without,**

 **Living without you by my side**

 **I don't want to live alone, hey**

 **God knows, got to make it on my own**

 **So baby can't you see**

 **I've got to break free.**

 **I've got to break free**

 **I want to break free, yeah**

 **I want, I want, I want, I want to break free.**

* * *

 **One, two, three, four.**

 **While the sun hangs in the sky, and the desert has sand.**

 **While the waves crash in the sea and meet the land.**

 **While there's a wind and the stars, and the rainbow.**

 **'Til the mountains crumble into the plain.**

 **Oh, yes, we'll keep on trying**

 **Tread that fine line.**

 **Oh, we'll keep on trying. Yeah!**

 **Just passing our time.**

 **While we live according to race, color or creed.**

 **While we rule by blind madness and pure greed.**

 **Our lives dictated by tradition, superstition, false religion.**

 **Through the eons, and on and on.**

 **Oh, yes, we'll keep on trying.**

 **We'll tread that fine line.**

 **Oh, we'll keep on trying**

 **'Til the end of time.**

 **'Til the end of time.**

 **Through the sorrow, all through our splendor.**

 **Don't take offence at my innuendo.**

 **You can be anything you want to be.**

 **Just turn yourself into anything you think that you could ever be.**

 **Be free with your tempo, be free, be free.**

 **Surrender your ego. Be free, be free to yourself.**

 **Ooh, ooh.**

 **If there's a god or any kind of justice under the sky,**

 **If there's a point, if there's a reason to live or die,**

 **If there's an answer to the questions we feel bound to ask,**

 **Show yourself, destroy our fears, release your mask.**

 **Oh, yes, we'll keep on trying.**

 **Hey! Tread that fine line.**

 **Yeah, we'll keep on smiling. Yeah!**

 **And whatever will be, will be.**

 **We'll just keep on trying.**

 **We'll just keep on trying**

 **'Til the end of time,**

 **'Til the end of time,**

 **'Til the end of time.**

* * *

 **I don't want my freedom**

 **There's no reason for living with a broken heart.**

 **This is a tricky situation -**

 **I've only got myself to blame**

 **It's just a simple fact of life**

 **It can happen to anyone -**

 **You win - you lose**

 **It's a chance you have to take with love**

 **Oh yeah - I fell in love**

 **But now you say it's over and I'm falling apart.**

 **It's a hard life**

 **To be true lovers together**

 **To love and live forever in each others hearts -**

 **It's a long hard fight**

 **To learn to care for each other**

 **To trust in one another right from the start**

 **When you're in love -**

 **I try and mend the broken pieces**

 **I try to fight back the tears**

 **They say it's just a state of mind**

 **But it happens to everyone -**

 **How it hurts - deep inside**

 **When your love has cut you down to size**

 **Life is tough - on your own**

 **Now I'm waiting for something to fall from the skies**

 **Waiting for love.**

 **Yes it's a hard life**

 **Two lovers together**

 **To love and live forever in each others hearts**

 **It's a long hard fight**

 **To learn to care for each other**

 **To trust in one another - right from the start**

 **When you're in love -**

 **Yes it's a hard life**

 **In a world that's filled with sorrow**

 **There are people searching for love in every way -**

 **It's a long hard fight -**

 **But I'll always live for tomorrow**

 **I'll look back on myself and say I did it for love**

 **Yes I did it for love - for love - oh I did it for love.**

* * *

 **When love breaks up**

 **When the dawn light wakes up**

 **A new life is born**

 **Somehow I have to make this final breakthru . . . Now!**

 **I wake up**

 **Feel just fine,**

 **Your face**

 **Fills my mind**

 **I get religion quick**

 **'Cos you're looking divine**

 **Honey you're touching something, you're touchin' me,**

 **I'm under your thumb, under you're spell, can't you see,**

 **If I could only reach you,**

 **If I could make you smile,**

 **If I could only reach you,**

 **That would really be a breakthru - oh yeah.**

 **Breakthru, these barriers of pain,**

 **Breakthru, to the sunshine from the rain,**

 **Make my feelings known towards you**

 **Turn my heart inside and out for you now**

 **Somehow,**

 **I have to make this final breakthru.**

 **Now!**

 **Your smile,**

 **Speaks books to me,**

 **I break up,**

 **With each and every one of your looks at me,**

 **Honey you're starting something deep inside of me,**

 **Honey you're sparking something, this fire in me,**

 **I'm outta control, I wanna rush headlong into this ecstasy**

 **If I could only reach you**

 **If I could make you smile**

 **If I could only reach you**

 **That would really be a breakthru**

 **If I could only reach you**

 **If I could make you smile,**

 **If I could only reach you**

 **That would really be a breakthru**

 **Breakthru, breakthru**

* * *

 **There's no time for us.**

 **There's no place for us.**

 **What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us?**

 **Who wants to live forever?**

 **Who wants to live forever?**

 **There's no chance for us.**

 **It's all decided for us.**

 **This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us.**

 **Who wants to live forever?**

 **Who wants to live forever?**

 **Who dares to love forever**

 **When love must die?**

 **But touch my tears with your lips,**

 **Touch my world with your fingertips,**

 **And we can have forever,**

 **And we can love forever.**

 **Forever is our today.**

 **Who wants to live forever?**

 **Who wants to live forever?**

 **Forever is our today.**

 **Who waits forever anyway?**

* * *

 **And you're rushing headlong you've got a new goal**

 **And you're rushing headlong out of control**

 **And you think you're so strong**

 **But there ain't no stopping no there's nothin'**

 **You can do about it**

 **There's nothin' you can do**

 **No there's nothin' you can do about it**

 **No there's nothin' you can, nothin' you can**

 **Nothin' you can do about it**

 **And you're rushing headlong you've got a new goal**

 **And you're rushing headlong out of control**

 **And you think you're so strong**

 **But there ain't no stopping no there's nothin'**

 **You can do about it**

 **He used to be a man with a stick in his hand**

 **Hoop diddy diddy - Hoop diddy do**

 **She used to be a woman with a hot dog stand**

 **Hoop diddy diddy - Hoop diddy do**

 **Now you've got soup in the laundry bag**

 **Now you've got strings, you're gonna lose your rag**

 **You're gettin' in a fight**

 **Then it ain't so groovy when you're screaming in the night**

 **Let me out of this cheap `B' movie**

 **Headlong down the highway and you're rushing**

 **Headlong out of control**

 **And you think you're so strong**

 **But there ain't no stopping and you can't stop rockin'**

 **And there's nothin' you can, nothin' you can**

 **Nothin' you can do about it**

 **When a red hot man meets a white hot lady**

 **Hoop diddy diddy - Hoop diddy do**

 **Soon the fire starts a raging gets 'em more than half crazy**

 **They start freaking everyway you turn**

 **You can't start walking cause your feet got burned**

 **It ain't no time to figure wrong from right**

 **Cause reason's out the window**

 **Better hold on tight - you're rushin'... _[etc.]_**

* * *

 **Every drop of rain that falls in Sahara Desert says it all,**

 **It's a miracle,**

 **All God's creations great and small, the Golden Gate and the Taj Mahal,**

 **That's a miracle,**

 **Test tube babies being born, mothers, fathers dead and gone,**

 **It's a miracle,**

 **We're having a miracle on earth, mother nature does it all for us,**

 **The wonders of this world go on, the hanging Gardens of Babylon,**

 **Captain Cook and Cain and Able, Jimi Hendrix to the Tower of Babel**

 **It's a miracle, it's a miracle, it's a miracle, it's a miracle,**

 **The one thing we're all waiting for, is peace on earth - an end to war,**

 **It's a miracle we need - the miracle, the miracle we're all waiting for today,**

 **If every leaf on every tree, could tell a story that would be a miracle,**

 **If every child on every street, had clothes to wear and food to eat,**

 **That's a miracle,**

 **If all God's people could be free, to live in perfect harmony,**

 **It's a miracle, we're having a miracle on earth,**

 **Mother nature does it all for us**

 **Open hearts and surgery, Sunday mornings with a cup of tea,**

 **Super powers always fighting,**

 **But Mona Lisa just keeps on smiling,**

 **The wonders of this world go on,**

 **It's a miracle, it's a miracle, it's a miracle, it's a miracle,**

 **The one thing we're all waiting for, is peace on earth and an end to war,**

 **It's a miracle we need, the miracle, the miracle,**

 **Peace on earth and end to war today,**

 **That time will come one day you'll see when we can all be friends,**

 ** _[repeat ...]_**

* * *

 **When the outside temperature rises,**

 **And the meaning is, oh, so clear,**

 **One thousand and one yellow daffodils**

 **Begin to dance in front of you. _Oh, dear._**

 **Are they trying to tell you something?**

 **You're missing that one final screw.**

 **You're simply not in the pink, my dear.**

 **To be honest, you haven't got a clue.**

 **I'm going slightly mad.**

 **I'm going slightly mad.**

 **It finally happened, happened.**

 **It finally happened. Oh, oh.**

 **It finally happened.**

 **I'm slightly mad.**

 _ **Oh, dear!**_

 **I'm one card short of a full deck.**

 **I'm not quite the shilling.**

 **One wave short of a shipwreck.**

 **I'm not my usual top-billing.**

 **I'm coming down with a fever.**

 **I'm really out to sea.**

 **This kettle is boiling over.**

 **I think I'm a banana tree.**

 _ **Oh, dear.**_

 **I'm going slightly mad.**

 **I'm going slightly mad.**

 **It finally happened, happened.**

 **Finally happened. Uh, huh.**

 **It finally happened.**

 **I'm slightly mad.**

 _ **Oh, dear!**_

 **I'm knitting with only one needle.**

 **Unraveling fast. It's true.**

 **I'm driving only three wheels these days,**

 **But, my dear, how about you?**

 **I'm going slightly mad.**

 **I'm going slightly mad.**

 **It finally happened.**

 **It finally happened.**

 **Oh, yes.**

 **It finally happened.**

 **I'm slightly mad!**

 **Just very slightly mad!**

 **And there you have it!**

* * *

 **I'm the invisible man**

 **I'm the invisible man**

 **Incredible how you can**

 **See right through me**

 **When you hear a sound**

 **That you just can't place**

 **Feel somethin' move**

 **That you just can't trace**

 **When something sits**

 **On the end of your bed**

 **Don't turn around**

 **When you hear me tread**

 **I'm the invisible man**

 **I'm the invisible man**

 **Incredible how you can**

 **See right through me**

 **I'm the invisible man**

 **I'm the invisible man**

 **It's criminal how I can**

 **See right through you**

 **Now I'm in your room**

 **And I'm in your bed**

 **And I'm in your life**

 **And I'm in your head**

 **Like the CIA**

 **Or the FBI**

 **You'll never get close**

 **Never take me alive**

 **I'm the invisible man**

 **I'm the invisible man**

 **Incredible how you can**

 **See right through me**

 **I'm the invisible man**

 **I'm the invisible man**

 **It's criminal how I can**

 **See right through you**

 **Hah, hah, hah, hello**

 **Hah, hah, hah, hello**

 **Hah, hah, hah, hello-hello-hello-hello**

 **Never had a real good friend - not a boy or a girl**

 **No-one knows what I've been through - let my flag unfurl**

 **So make my mark from the edge of the world**

 **From the edge of the world**

 **From the edge of the world**

 **Now I'm on your track**

 **And I'm in your mind**

 **And I'm on your back**

 **But don't look behind**

 **I'm your meanest thought**

 **I'm your darkest fear**

 **But I'll never get caught**

 **You can't shake me, shake me dear**

 **I'm the invisible man**

 **I'm the invisible man**

 **Incredible how you can**

 **See right through me**

 **I'm the invisible man**

 **I'm the invisible man**

 **It's criminal how I can**

 **See right through you**

 **Look at me, look at me**

* * *

 **Here we stand or here we fall**

 **History won't care at all**

 **Make the bed, light the light**

 **Lady Mercy won't be home tonight.**

 **You don't waste no time at all**

 **Don't hear the bell but you answer the call**

 **It comes to you as to us all**

 **We're just waiting for the hammer to fall**

 **Oh, every night and every day**

 **A little piece of you is falling away**

 **But lift your face the Western Way**

 **Build your muscles as your body decays.**

 **Tow the line and play their game**

 **Let the anaesthetic cover it all**

 **'Til one day they call your name**

 **You know it's time for the hammer to fall.**

 **Rich or poor or famous for**

 **Your truth it's all the same**

 **(Oh, no! Oh, no!)**

 **Lock your door but rain is pouring**

 **Through your window pane**

 **(Oh, no!)**

 **Baby, now your struggle's all in vain.**

 **For he who grew up tall and proud**

 **In the shadow of the Mushroom Cloud**

 **Convinced our voices can't be heard**

 **We just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder**

 **What the hell are we fighting for?**

 **Just surrender and it won't hurt at all**

 **You just got time to say your prayers**

 **While you're waiting for the hammer to—hammer to fall.**

 **Hey! Yes.**

 **It's going to fall! Yeah!**

 **Hammer!**

 **You know**

 **Yeah!**

 **Hammer to fall!**

 **Hammer!**

 **Yeah!**

 **Waiting for the hammer to fall, baby!**

 **While you're waiting for the hammer to fall.**

 **Give it to me one more time!**

* * *

 **Another red letter day**

 **So the pound has dropped and the children are creating**

 **The other half ran away**

 **Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber**

 **Got a pain in the chest**

 **Doctors on strike what you need is a rest**

 **It's not easy love**

 **But you've got friends you can trust**

 **Friends will be friends**

 **When you're in need of love they give you care and attention**

 **Friends will be friends**

 **When you're through with life and all hope is lost**

 **Hold out your hand**

 **'Cause friends will be friends**

 **Right 'til the end**

 **Now it's a beautiful day**

 **The postman delivered a letter from your lover**

 **Only a phone call away**

 **You tried to track him down but somebody stole his number**

 **As a matter of fact**

 **You're getting used to life without him in your way**

 **It's so easy now**

 **'Cause you got friends you can trust**

 **Friends will be friends**

 **When you're in need of love they give you care and attention**

 **Friends will be friends**

 **When you're through with life and all hope is lost**

 **Hold out your hand**

 **'Cause friends will be friends**

 **Right 'til the end**

 **It's so easy now**

 **'Cause you got friends you can trust**

 **Friends will be friends**

 **When you're in need of love they give you care and attention**

 **Friends will be friends**

 **When you're through with life and all hope is lost**

 **Hold out your hand**

 **'Cause friends will be friends**

 **Right 'til the end**

 **Friends will be friends**

 **When you're in need of love they give you care and attention**

 **Friends will be friends**

 **When you're through with life and all hope is lost**

 **Hold out your hand**

 **'Cause right 'til the end**

 **Friends will be friends**

* * *

 **Empty spaces.**

 **What are we living for?**

 **Abandoned places.**

 **I guess we know the score.**

 **On and on.**

 **Does anybody know what we are looking for?**

 **Another hero,**

 **Another mindless crime**

 **Behind the curtain**

 **In the pantomime.**

 **Hold the line.**

 **Does anybody want to take it anymore?**

 **Show must go on.**

 **Show must go on.**

 **Inside my heart is breaking.**

 **My make-up may be flaking.**

 **But my smile still stays on.**

 **Whatever happens,**

 **I'll leave it all to chance.**

 **Another heartache,**

 **Another failed romance.**

 **On and on.**

 **Does anybody know what we are living for?**

 **I guess I'm learning.**

 **I must be warmer now.**

 **I'll soon be turning**

 **'Round the corner now.**

 **Outside the dawn is breaking,**

 **But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free.**

 **Show must go on.**

 **Show must go on.**

 **Inside my heart is breaking.**

 **My make-up may be flaking,**

 **But my smile still stays on.**

 **My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies.**

 **Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die.**

 **I can fly, my friends.**

 **Show must go on.**

 **Show must go on.**

 **I'll face it with a grin.**

 **I'm never giving in—**

 **Oh—with the show.**

 **I'll top the bill,**

 **I'll overkill.**

 **I have to find the will to carry on with the show.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Show must go on.**

* * *

 **One man, one goal,**

 **One mission.**

 **One heart, one soul,**

 **Just one solution.**

 **One flash of light.**

 **One god, one vision.**

 **One flesh, one bone,**

 **One true religion.**

 **One voice, one hope,**

 **One real decision.**

 **Gimme one vision.**

 **No wrong, no right.**

 **I'm gonna tell you there's no black and no white.**

 **No blood, no stain.**

 **All we need is one world-wide vision.**

 **One flesh, one bone,**

 **One true religion.**

 **One race, one hope,**

 **One real decision.**

 **I had a dream when I was young,**

 **A dream of sweet illusion:**

 **A glimpse of hope and unity,**

 **And visions of one sweet union.**

 **But a cold wind blows,**

 **And a dark rain falls,**

 **And in my heart it shows.**

 **Look what they've done to my dream.**

 **One vision!**

 **So give me your hands,**

 **Give me your hearts.**

 **I'm ready.**

 **There's only one direction.**

 **One world, one nation,**

 **One vision.**

 **No hate, no fight,**

 **Just excitation.**

 **All through the night**

 **It's a celebration.**

 **One.**

 **One vision.**

 **One flesh, one bone,**

 **One true religion.**

 **One voice, one hope,**

 **One real decision.**

 **Gimme one night.**

 **Gimme one hope.**

 **Just gimme.**

 **One man, one man,**

 **One bar, one night,**

 **One day.**

 **Just gimme gimme, gimme, gimme.**

 **Fried chicken.**

 **Vision."**

* * *

He was gonna continue on but the casting director was now a skeleton.

Oh shoot I guess I _am_ a killer qeen sobbed Mocha. "Now I'll never play Buzz Lightyear!"


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter 96-**

* * *

Micheal was distraught after failing his audition fir Buz Ligtyear. How could he let himself down like that?

He would NEVER audition ever ever ever ever again. "It's just time I give up, I might as well face it" he, sighed.

BUt WAIT WHAT'S THIS?

"Ooh yeet a casting call? For a NEW Live action Disney Pixar's (™) CARS VROOM VROOM?! YO NOW I WANTBTO SALLY HE BLUE CAR!"

He enetered the grand audition roo

"sup judges"

"oh no you're that guy whose audition lasted 3 days straight? You'4e the guy who killed the last judge!?"

"yeep thas me!"

"you relize we had to cancel production on live action Toy Stroy because of you?"

"yeah whatever anyway I am Mciehl Scoot, I'm auditionging for the role of Sally the car, and today I'll be performing the script of Mean Girls and singing the hit new American Broadway musical, Hamilton!"

"OH nO"


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 96 the NEW RECRUIT ((fnaf))**

Freddy the animatrooinsivc needed soemone new to join his anrtimantonic crew

* * *

Who will join our crew

Said Freddy and Bonnie, looking through

Many applications of the people who

Wanted to

Join their crew

* * *

Suddenly out of the blue

A new

Recruit stood out to

Chick as she looked through

The applications to

Join their crew

* * *

Who is you?

They asked to

The new

Recruit who

Had now joined their crew

* * *

I am too

An animrupinaic who

Creeps out children anew

It true

Every time they look at me they poo

* * *

Angst follow

s me every where I go

I am trapped and I feel low

All the casting directors tell me no

When they look for a animal to give them a show

But I know

I won't go

Away from my search fo'

A job now

Because I know

That I will found

I new jowb

* * *

You should cast me with ease

I am desprate, please

My mom's name was Louise

She died of a disease

That she got from the bees

Who lived in the trees

By our house in Louis

iana. What is my name? Me's

Name Chuck-e-cheese

.


End file.
